Portal's recovery
by HinataSoup
Summary: Raven and Cyborg get thrown into another land by a 'accidental' portal, and get found by the third hokage. Will they serve or leave what may be the only place they now know? (Bad title really will think about it)
1. The Portal

Teen Titans and Naruto belong to others...

If people did not see 'Cyborg the Barbarian' then may spill bits and there are... a.k.a the leader Sarasim. This story is set a little bit after.

* * *

A young purple haired woman wearing a dark blue cloak from head to toe was reading a large tome, in the company of a young man made of metal. The young man made of metal was well known as Cyborg of the Teen Titans, and the young woman in blue is known as Raven also a teammate in the Teen Titans, two of a group of five.

Cyborg was working on a machine to travel in time to have another chance to see Sarasim, the warrior leader woman, whom he met on accident and helped end a war that was caused by someone unexpected. He partly figured that if there was her village he was at, then there could be other villages that need help and he wanted to upgrade those villages to be slightly more efficient in electricity generating then none at all.

Raven was reading her book and Cyborg was working on the machine...

* * *

In another place, specifically Konohagakure, Minato the new Fourth Hokage was finishing up paperwork as his wife Kushina relaxed in a secret bunker the Leaf made for certain situations. "Must get all this paperwork finished..." he grumbled, reading them over hastily and trying to be efficient as he signed each document that he read.

Rushing through the papers carefully, but making sure he did not miss something that would cause future problems, then once everything that was needed was done he left. Minato quickly headed to where he knew Kushina and the midwife would be to help deliver their first child, and once done to repair the seal for the fox spirit before it got out.

Although they were not that lucky, for when their son was born. A masked figure came out of the shadows and attacked Minato, preventing him from working on the fragile seal and allowing it to break. Releasing the beast inside, the Nine Tailed Fox, appeared towering over the buildings of Konoha and rivaled in height the Hokage mountain that holds carvings of each whom served as leader of the village.

* * *

As Cyborg was working on the machine something managed to turn it on, surprising Cyborg and Raven. They were not fast enough in their reaction, for the force of the machine's portal pulled the two teens into its swirling maw and they could only hope where they are being sent is peaceful.

They were pulled forceably into the swirling maw, Cyborg did not know where they were headed but extended his mechanical arm towards Raven to not lose her. The least he could do was hold onto her hand, or arm so they were not lost all alone in the place they were going to.

The swirl soon closed up, leaving a half finished portal-like machine, one of the first things Cyborg put in was a dial to say when it was last used or for where and it read: Elemental Countries.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi saw the Nine tailed Fox appear and everything seemed to move quickly in keeping it from destroying too much of the village, but at the final moments for the fox he saw a strange sight.

In the sky a dark circle, almost mistakeable for merely the dark sky, but for his shinobi training saw the slightly abnormal occurrence then something even more bizarre happened; two figures fell out of the dark circle, one just as dark as the circle if not darker and the other larger and wearing some strange attire that glimmered lightly against the moon light.

Hiruzen sent his Anbu after the two before they get bodily harm from the fall and impact. As he and the other Anbu get to the Fourth Hokage to see an unfortunate sight before them.

The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki were impaled by what they could only imagine was the nine tails before the demon was finally sealed away into their young son, Naruto.

"Kushina-san, Minato-san, We will watch over your son." Hiruzen Sarutobi promised to the two people before him to watch over Naruto the best that he can. Hiruzen turned to the rest of his Anbu once he picked up the blonde baby from the sealing pedestal, he saw two unconscious strangers in three of his Anbu's hold; the larger figure, Cyborg, weighed more because of the machine part of him and needed two people to hold him up, while the dark clothed figure was a small looking girl being carried bridal style.

Hiruzen nodded, "take them to the hokage office, I will be there shortly." The Anbu carrying the unconscious strangers disappeared after their orders, leaving Hiruzen with the blonde baby and before he moved to take Naruto somewhere safe, "check on the condition of Konoha and report all damages, and casualties. Dismissed." The rest of the Anbu left as Hiruzen toom baby Naruto to the hokage office.

'I have those two strangers to consider in this fragile time...' The Third hokage thought as he got to the office with a small crib for the baby. Once inside the office he set up the crib to the corner and laid the baby inside knowing the Anbu stood at the ready, he dismissed them to stand guard nearby the office for when they wake and get Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara to meet the two strangers as well.

After a short time, the purple haired miss woke up and looked around slowly before standing and pulling her blue robe closed before turning to Hiruzen Sarutobi who stood nearby the desk.

The miss had purple eyes and short hair of similar color, what surprised Hiruzen was the girl's complexion which was more gray or pale, like she rarely sees the light of day. _Beep... beep._.. Looking around Hiruzen saw thd other slowly waking up or powering up, he had a little knowledge from seeing some devices, but none as advanced as the man machine before him. The man machine's left eye was a red glass that flickered to life almost rosy bright red instead of rusty red when off. The limbs were dark blue with lines running along, but got turned on as well and became sunny sky blue, instead of the night blue it was previously.

Hiruzen looked between the two teens waiting patiently for them to adjust before he started asking them questions, or they ask questions of him. "Who are you?" The female stranger spoke in a near monotone, but very clear voice.

* * *

Raven and Cyborg get brought to this land, but how?


	2. The Suspicions

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Teen Titans (NOT THE 'GO' VERSION) belongs to other great artists.

Raven has a spell for everything, why not a form for language?

* * *

Standing in the Hokage's office Raven looked over the elderly man carefully, "Who are you?" Her monotone voice rang out clear expressing a feminine lilt, but he saw suspicion in her eyes like she saw more thieves than friends. The large man woke up to her harsh monotone and shuffled to his feet, standing about two heads taller than the girl. "Hey, Raven where are we?" The large man asks, but Hiruzen could not understand them, except for the name 'Raven' "Watashi no namae wa Sarutobi Hiruzen." He spoke gesturing to himself when saying his name, 'My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi.'

The dark haired woman paused for a few moments before her eyes glowed white and then she tried again, "Who are you? Where is this?" Her voice just as monotone, but this time he could understand her and heard concern laced in it, to which he gave a friendly smile and nodded to her and the tall man beside her. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Leader of Konohagakure." Her eyes seemed to show some hint of understanding, while the tall man placed both his hands on his head in a look of panick 'It appears the young lady gave him translation as well.' Before the man could get too far in his panick however, Hiruzen spoke "May I ask your names and how you came to be near Konohagakure?" His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, and watched them carefully as they seemed to speak to each other.

The young woman, Raven, spoke first "I am Raven. We live in a City called Jump city and Cyborg was working on something when some energy activated from an unknown activation source sending us to this world." The metal man looked to Raven briefly, before finishing up, "I am called Cyborg, but we hope to find our way back home soon." His voice almost booming with energy and cheer in comparison to the dark girl, Raven, whose own voice almost had no emotion except for the rare moments to hint at the bare minimum feelings present.

Hiruzen smiled at the dynamic that seemed to be the two young strangers before him, but did wonder about the change from lack of communication to bridging that gap almost immediately "Miss... Raven, What did you do to bridge the communication differences?" Hiruzen queried cautiously for his fellow shinobis sake not to jump to alert just yet.

The teen girl, Raven, by the appearance of her spoke "I used a spell for me and Cyborg to temporarily be understood." Raven looked on in content, then to the man 'Cyborg' for a few minutes in what could be thought a silent communication between them before turning back to the Hokage, "We came at an odd circumstance for your village... Is there a way to be less suspicious to the public?" She spoke in the same monotone voice, feminine lilt present through it.

"Indeed, a troubling circumstance." Hiruzen answered then shuffled through papers on his desk, that used to be Minato Namikaze's area and is no longer, as the older man paused he had a sense someone was watching him, when he glanced up it was the girl, Raven, her eyes solemn. "These are Citizenship forms to fill out and then we shall ask about the other skills you have, this is a village I am defending." Handing the forms to Raven and Cyborg with a strained smile.

They filled the papers out carefully and Raven simply wrote for her abilities, besides just hand-to-hand combat and 'yin magic', which made questions come up for everyone in the Hokage's office; Hiruzen Sarutobi and a few Anbu, not Cyborg being as he worked with Raven or the baby naruto who was not capable to understand what is happening at about a day old.

"Very well, for tonight stay in my abode and tomorrow we will find you a home to call your own, okay?" The third offered the teens, Raven looked to Cyborg and the only sign of a shrug was her blue cloak shifting with her frame. "Sure... As long as we are not in your way." raven accepted graciously with a small nod to the Hokage.

They followed the older man, but it was a short distance from the office by going down many stairs and into a back area that ended up being an apartment while the other side was a area for shinobi to work. Raven entered along with Cyborg cautiously following the third hokage who held an infant in his arms for a bit.

"Whose child is in your arms? I can sense a lot of energy in him." Raven spoke calmly, watchfully of the older shinobi and the infant's odd energy. Causing the third some concern on the matter, but the teen girl did not clarify aanthing while the other, Cyborg, went looking around the living quarters carefully before coming out, "Where are we to stay and is that little rascal staying with us or you?" Cyborg had a smile as he asked, leaving the third little problems answering them by showing rooms and the kitchen then explaining the child will be with him a little longer before resting in the quarters, as the third had work to do still.

"Do know how far you can push yourself..." Raven spoke then left for her room, as quiet as a ghost save for the words she left behind, and Cyborg rubbed his scalp for a moment before speaking, "If there is a library, she probably would like there..." a gentle smile directed in where raven left, the third was not sure what relationship the two teens had, but it was a good one.

* * *

The teen titan ages are not said at all in the wiki... but their both essentially teens.

I see versions of them in it, but feel there is some plots to be had at.


	3. Greetings to Konoha

Teen Titans and Naruto belong to good artists.

* * *

The next morning Raven and Cyborg woke and entered the Kitchenette connected to the dining and living room to a refreshing sight, Hiruzen Sarutobi was in the kitchen cooking some rice and eggs for himself and his two house guests.

Naruto in a make shift high chair watching the older man cook, "Good morning Raven-san, Cyborg-san, I will need you two to watch over Naruto as I take care of some paperwork before finding you a place to stay." He looked towards the two teens to see Raven looking through some books that were present, and that had him think 'Maybe Cyborg's suggestion would be good to follow.'

Looking to Cyborg looking at the small blonde child with a fond smile, 'These two seem to not mind Naruto, but if they do after learning his predicament... No, need to stay positive for Naruto!' He thought finally before serving breakfast.

The morning went by quickly as Cyborg spent most of it entertaining the blonde baby, remembering Beast boy who was also youngest member of the team, while Raven read more books that were available in the small residence that seemed to be another part of the Hokage tower.

It was a slow day, but spent productively as Raven found a few books she was enthralled by when Hiruzen entered the abode again, one involved the sealing arts and the other involved genjutsu and how it is created at all.

"When you both are ready, we can find an apartment for you two." He offered gently, Raven closed the parchment with a decisive snap that made it close on its own it seemed, then she approached the older man with the same almost blank expression waiting on Cyborg to come as well.

Once the other teen appeared, he had baby Naruto in small bright orange and blues and holding him in his arm to let the child see a good majority of everything they pass.

It was a peaceful village in a civilians eye, it could fool easily anyone, but Raven was rather alert of the subtle changes in body language and how people looked, while Cyborg did share similar knowledge he only focused on the brightness of the village and the cheerful children that passed them by instead of the people who showed a hostility to the baby Naruto and small whispers that were more like under breathe words, before showing a more pleasant attitude to the Third who showed a relaxed presence, but had a good eye in seeing who was whispering better than Raven thought.

As they passed through the village slowly seeing all it had to offer

* * *

Back in Jump City, At the Teen Titans home the T-tower.

"Yo, what happened? I heard, like a... Woah?!" Screeched out a young boy in green, his skin all green, while his actual clothing consisted of black and purple with a belt around his waist. Soon after, a few others entered when they heard their friend cry out "Beast boy, what may be wrong?" Asked a girl who started to him through the air, but froze when another male voice came, with a emergency eminent.

"Where are Cyborg and Raven?" The supposed leader, a boy with spikey black hair and a black mask with white lenses covering his eyes, while his actual attire consisted of red, yellow and black.

"I don't know, bro. Where is my bro?!" The green boy, Beast Boy, started wondering the same for a short bit. The other male looked around and looked over the half made machine, "Cyborg and Raven could of been sent somewhere unexpectedly..." he hypothesized, slowly looking the machine over.

"Robin, how could it send them somewhere far away? Could it when Cyborg said it needed to be made e... eff..." The female floating girl tried to say, but was lost on what the word was.

"Starfire, Cyborg wanted to make it 'efficient' because then it will work when needed, or just used for when we feel like traveling." The leader, Robin, tried to explain where it could be used for anytime, without implying they would be using it to slack off at all.

Before they could really check over the machine for fine details or hints, the crime alert went off making personal or team goals go on the shelf for a later date.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Hiruzen found a ground level and affordable apartment for the two teens he was showing around and considering for what he could do with the two teens. Cyborg held baby Naruto loosely in his metallic arm, while Raven looked over the living arrangements carefully.

Hiruzen smiled softly seeing someone enjoying baby Naruto's company, although he could only hope it lasts after they hear the reason for all the hostility centered on the boy. The apartment was supposedly friendly to the infant, although no one shows their hostility when someone as powerful as the third was present to see it.

"This is an apartment two blocks away from the library and the tower, but is not far from food stands either." Hiruzen smiled at both Raven and Cyborg as he saw their reactions; for Raven from solemn to a type of hopeful, while Cyborg from cheerful to ecstatic about the location.

At the end, Baby Naruto was held by Cyborg the majority of the time while Raven paid attention to her surroundings carefully, almost like she was preparing for something, but Hiruzen did not know what.

Once they returned to his office, Hiruzen had Naruto stay with Cyborg and Raven while he worked in his office as the hokage to make sure everything ran properly, because of the recent misfortune he needed to make sure the village was cared for well.

* * *

The portal machine required a lot of energy to get them around, will learn about later.

Should they stay for it or leap dimensions alot? (Dimensions and energy can be strange)


	4. Trouble Chasing

Naruto and Teen Titans

Gonna jump a few years, because Naruto is more trouble maker-ish older instead of just watching everything.

* * *

A few years passed for Raven and Cyborg where they wondered if they were ever going home, but it was not like they were miserable where they were at at all. The third Hokage left Naruto in the teen's care often, until the idea of adoption seemed to loom over them, but they also knew they were too young to care for children and he needed to go to the orphanage instead.

Raven was working at the library placing the many different scrolls back in their places or making sure they came back mostly undamaged, but if she needed to care for Naruto during the time she had to make sure he just drew on blank scrolls or paper. While Cyborg worked in a weapons shop showing people different shinobi tools from shuriken and kunai made for long distance combat to swords and some daggers needed for close up fighting, which made Cyborg see what the village was really like rather quickly.

Cyborg saw adults with jagged scars running along their figure, for what was visible, and then some teenagers and kids that could be still in school buying weapons and speaking about some light-hearted tasks they needed to take care of; weeding to cat sitting for different citizens, but some young shinobi started pining over a better or higher level mission than D ranks, like C or B ranked.

The two former teen titans spent a great deal getting desensitized about children leaving a village to kill or steal for their village, but neither of them personally wanted to take part unless in self-defense and even then to capture, not to end the people.

Raven had a grim expression each time she saw naruto visitor with bruises and cuts, but she could not stop to heal him until her break, or the person in charge would revoke her pay which even though she did not hold materials high up on her list of importance, she lived in Jump City to know the importance of the currency, although its a different one here.

Cyborg ignored most people who looked at his appearance oddly, just because he had mechanical parts, that did not make him a monster or unworthy of being treated as a human. Raven treated everyone with a similar coldness, besides for Naruto, whom she used some of her magic to heal his injuries when everyone usually called it 'Chakra' which seems to be their version of magic, or why they do impossible things.

Raven showed very little care for other children besides Naruto, but that did not mean she was against them. Cy org showed an openly large, and happy grin choosing to play with Naruto and the kids that started befriending the young blonde. Which made the two teens okay with them; raven tolerant and willing to help in slight ways when needed, while cyborg went more noticeably out of his way to see them happy or to keep the peace between the young kids as he did when beast boy went to far in some actions.

Time passed easily, Raven smiling lightly as she followed Cyborg and Naruto who was around eight and headed to the academy for his first day, the reason for being away from work that particular day.

The villagers learned to avoid making Raven upset because of her powers they had to avoid many types of items, from stray flying kunai dull to sharp and random items like flower pots, wads of trash that was strewn on the ground and even some broken glass when near bars where beer bottles were present more often.

But, Naruto never had to see raven upset because Cyborg usually distracted the young boy by taking him for small pranks around town, mainly as a form of distraction and to distract the villagers in a different, less volent way. As Raven usually has Naruto meditate with her as a form of distracting, not running around making pranks. Her form of distraction is usually to keep naruto under control as she heard from the passing shinobi control was needed over their power to use it.

When the young trio reached the academy many people hushed at the young boy, shivering at the sight of raven who looked at everyone with bored purple eyes and Cyborg who although happy was strange to them for how he looked.

The third hokage was present to welcome the new genin, and the two teens stayed near looking at the older man in a new light, as they looked into the roles of hokage and the different positions for shinobi. The third hokage was a deadly man, although he had a soft smile and a glimmer in his eyes that spoke of hope and a better future, his past told a tale of blood spilt and many terrible secrets kept.

The new students left for the academy doors, saying good bye to the family they have for now, in naruto's case raven and cyborg were the family he known for a long while and they were only signed up as civilians of konoha with special skills, because learning some of raven's abilities, however few there were named, left little chance being seen as civilian but not quite shinobi either.

The two teens left for work after the academy ceremony as they had warned naruto they would be working at their respective jobs more often because he is a student and supposedly a young adult in training to be a ninja now.

* * *

I did not want to stay at four exactly, but I did not want to just skip his new found childhood with Raven and Cyborg... so I had snippets of how they were to him-ish... I sometimes cap the first letter of their names and not, its just their so familiar they may not need the cap at all.

There is not much change besides the two teen titans in the story, so he will have same team, but if more titans join or not is up for debate and if they stay in narutoverse or leave for home.


	5. Ninja To Magic

Teen Titans and Naruto belong to other artists, names slip mind.

* * *

The day Naruto was to graduate came quickly, Raven studying with Naruto to ensure that he passes his tests while Cyborg cooks hearty meals for the trio, because after Raven's first go at the cooking, unfortunately with the third hokage present, no one lets her cook. The only time she cooked ended with burnt food that somehow remained edible, but besides that, if anyone wanted to keep their tastes intact they avoided the food for as long as they could go.

Naruto soon left for the academy to graduate as a shinobi, as Cyborg and Raven head to work for a short bit before seeing how the blonde boy did in the exams. Raven has been reading the scrolls available for sealing because of its involvement with some demons and she wanted to learn aboutvhow to counter act them as best she could.

Cyborg started working on swords, and kunai as his fighting gear besides his fists because the type of technology needed is almost impossible to create being that it needs long amounts of the same level of energy and it is expensive source in the elemental countries.

* * *

Back in Jump City, time flew by in almost too little with not much progress because Cyborg was the only mechanic they had in the team. Robin took it upon himself as former side kick to Batman whom had him learn many skills to try repairing the time machine keeping in mind the location in mentions in the dial.

"Maybe we are missing history in our past? Is there a reason the 'Elemental Countries' are not in the history books?" Robin thought as he checked over everything that had been used and where it was placed. While Starfire and Beastboy searched around for a superpowered mechanic to help their team, well, a mechanic is all they need to make the machine more likely to work.

* * *

Back in Konoha, time went by as Cyborg contacted Raven through communicators that work like mini walkie talkies in the country, to tell her to meet at the academy for Naruto.

Raven arrived at the academy with Cyborg waiting for Naruto, to see if he graduated to a shinobi. But, they do not see him, only many happy kids with adults, but some of the adults had spiteful expressions towards a certain person. Raven could not tell who, but could hear the venomous sound of their voices as they spit out cruel words of a child.

Raven mumbled under her breathe, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." allowing some dark magic to make small dirt men, snowmen but their dirt, and held by the dark magic to slowly scare the adults and children away. Cyborg could only chuckle at what Raven done remembering that Raven used close by material to make little defenders or attackers for Naruto. It only ever happened when drunk civilians were involved, with the rare case of drunk shinobis who side with the civilians on the matter.

They did not see Naruto, which made Cyborg worry about his little pranking friend he started showing his own pranks to Naruto, while also seeing traps and tricks the kid could come up with. Raven started to the class room naruto spent a couple years studying, and on rare moments skipping from the class as well which Cyborg was not exactly happy about it, but was proud to meet the blonde's new friends that came, and Raven was upset with the boy and had him study with her.

Cyborg was not giving up on his pranking buddy, believing that he could become a shinobi. But, the day slowly turned bruising colors in the sky as they waited patiently. When people started to clear out, Raven started into the academy to the hokage's office followed by Cyborg knowing something happened to Naruto for him to disappear alone now.

Arriving at the Hokage's office, Raven slowly entered the room to see Hiruzen sitting with a few shinobi present as well, but Raven kept a steady march forward with Cyborg close by.

It would seem to a stranger the two, Raven and Cyborg; visiting in the office unannounced like an impatient princess with a determined body guard, respectively, if not for their friendship and the knowledge the third had of them.

The third gave an amused smile at Raven for seeing her book-ish personality being accompanied with a young man who seemed like Naruto in boisterous attitude and volume, but the dark woman handled it well.

"Raven-san, Cyborg-san, what may be the reason for this visit?" He asked with a soft smile, only for it to drop at the news, "Naruto is missing." Raven said bluntly, and Cyborg came in more determined then ashamed as he adds, "Not doing pranks, because I would be in on it too." Making the room a bustling of shinobi, and some giving Cyborg peeved expressions at his announcement in being a part of the problem lying in pranks.

The third had Raven stay and mentally map out Konoha, using her dark magic to traverse the village and edging that involved dense forest in search of Naruto while Cyborg stood nearby pacing, wanting to go after the blonde, but needing the coordinates to do so.

Raven's purple eyes snapped open, "Naruto is in the far forest with Mizuki and Iruka Umino." The exact coordinates given to Cyborg, who fled the room after the boy. Leaving Raven levitating in a criss-cross position in front of the Hokage's desk. The third was not sure which was more surprising to him, watching Ravens abilities, but to see two abilities at work made them all amazing.

Time seemed to move slowly as people came and went, while the third brought out his sphere to watch over Naruto from a distance. Seeing Naruto being attacked my Mizuki, but only for Iruka to come in and rescue the young boy, and what made Hiruzen proud was seeing Naruto perform the shadow clone jutsu and take down Mizuki to save his sensei.

"A good teacher instills good beliefs that carry them on through life..." Raven spoke, watching how Iruka gave his hitai ate to Naruto, officially graduating the blonde, and receiving a hug from Naruto, "Good beliefs make great heroes."

* * *

It is more about third person, an all-person view... but, I prefer limited secrets, unless impossible to reveal

The ending I thought fits for Raven.


	6. The Pieces to Puzzle

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

After the day off for both teachers and students alike it seemed, at least to allow them time to take care of the paperwork to make their positions official and the new status they were taking on recognized as a shinobi, instead of 'academy student'.

Naruto left to meet his team that he would have promising Cyborg that, the cybernetic 'teen' titan, could join them in having lunch as well, and that Raven was secretly being forced into coming along as well.

A little while later, Cyborg had Raven loosely by the arm headed to the park, when he saw Naruto and gave a holler and reminded, "Join us with your team for lunch." Raven looked at the blonde with a bored look, but was being dragged along by the cybernetic guy.

Naruto was not able to get either teammate and came alone to his makeshift family, Cyborg saw the downtrodden expression and was thinking about the two strangers (three if including the teacher) that would work with Naruto, before looking to Raven.

"Raven, maybe we can help get the team together?" Cyborg suggests with a grin that could be slightly on the evil side, but Raven rolled her eyes at the expression and answered 'whatever.' Before using her magic to have the young blonde's two teammates drop down on the ground with a startled yelp, and a final human making a thud before the three black holes they came out of closed like nothing happened.

There was a black haired genin with black hair and eyes giving them an unamused look, while the pink haired girl seemed unconscious on top of him and finally a silver haired man who had landed on top slowly removed his weight from them, and took the pink girl once he was steady.

Raven remained bland in expression as she saw the two other pre-teens and adult gathered before her, "Sasuke-teme... Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in excitement, gaining the Uchiha's glare of annoyance, but was distracted by Kakashi.

"Who are you two?" Eye looking over the purple haired woman, and dark skin male cautiously, "How did we get here from our previous location?" His eye narrowing carefully, like focusing on who admits or denies doing it and if their telling the truth or not.

Raven heaved a sigh and ignored the jounin for Cyborg, "Do you have the lunch food? I am not buying food for strangers." Her voice hollow, but carried the same monotone as always as Cyborg bellowed, "Sure do, Rae, Good job bringing them together." But stopped with a sheepish smile as the woman gave a glare to him then turned back to their company.

Kakashi watched them carefull, but could not help smiling behind his mask at the information he heard, 'This Rae made us get here... Why is her company so relaxed about her ability and talking about it? What is her ability?' The thoughts froze when she heard an invading voice for what felt like a minute, but a second passed as he saw Raven smirk lightly and heard 'Surprised Citizens have secrets? You seem to hold many things behind your mask as well.' That caused a slight feeling of fear to come to Kakashi to have this stranger invade his deepest, most personal thoughts as easily as she summoned them, without seeming to move.

Cyborg spoke up, "Okay, we hear from Naruto that you are his comrades... so, we want to get to know you. I am called Cyborg... " pointing to himself then to 'Rae', "This is Raven, she is a good friend once you know her." He added the last line feeling it needed to be said instead of be expecting the opposite.

The three hesitantly nodded, while raven paid little mind to them and pulled her cloak close and sat criss-crossed, before mumbling her mantra to her self softly, blocking out the world. Cyborg sighed a little, but smiled when she kept herself aware enough to not jump when Naruto, or Sasuke approached her and sat by her to eat.

Kakashi sat next to Cyborg, the masked man eyeing the other occasionally, but the other continued to indulge in the food and offering some to the masked man or Sakura. "Where did Raven come from? Where did her powers come from?" Kakashi asks under his breathe for Cyborg, hopefully, to be the only person to hear.

Cyborg sighed over the question, "She is our ally..." and shrugged with a grim expression, but not a bitter one, it was a hopeful expression with bitterness over pasts that seemed to darken each titans life. Kakashi was not sure what to read from Cyborg's expression, it showed a lot of hope and his grin shined with a similar joy Naruto showed, but a bitter look that was hidden like a type of mask, a metaphorical mask.

The trio of pre-teens ate quietly, while the males stayed in a quiet conversation and Raven stayed meditating in her meteor covered mindscape, giving her peace from the people around her.

* * *

Back in JumpCity T-tower,

The three titans finally finished the portal Cyborg was making at a painstakingly slow pace, but now, worth every minute of effort to get their teammates back to them.

Starfire was growing impatient with how long it was taking to get their friends back, but each time she tried either Robin told her to be patient or it would take longer which frustrated her, but she knew that Robin was right. Beastboy sometimes tried to figure out if their was a way to get his best buddy back beside him.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Raven opened her violet eyes to her teammate and saw the remains of a picnic lunch, and Naruto's team and teacher readying to leave, "You know where I will be. Cyborg, see if the rest of our team can reach us soon." Than she turned to leave, hood covering her feminine features and she disappeared. Cyborg tapped his wrist imbedded communicator, knowing each titans communicator singles like when he tweaked them towork on a further distance.

* * *

Raven is able to do telepathy, so mind reading or speaking to other in mind works... she would avoid drawing attention too much, unless needed like putting warnings

Cyborg is still the wise older brother type prankster


	7. Grow and Bright

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Teen Titans belong to others.

* * *

Raven spent her day offs watching team seven train or do their D ranked assignments that made her smile in amusement at how Naruto always went above and beyond, even when he could not handle it all.

Raven kept a scroll nearby to read about ninjutsu and Genjutsu, how their made or used in combat and their efficiency, but watching the silver haired man was educating for even though he only used Taijutsu, as they called it, used some genjutsu on the pink haired girl too.

Apparently it really messes with the mind of the target, because she was in a clearing saw a random patch of dirt and grass then mumbled something about 'Sasuke' and fell to her knees screaming, causing Raven to wince from the volume, but then it stopped when she collapsed.

"Unconscious." Raven bluntly determined, before watching the rest of the spar with amusement as the crow haired boy, Sasuke, kept missing his target and get either dodged or blocked, but attacked in turn by the teacher.

Only for a log to be where the teacher was suddenly, and appear with Naruto in his hand. Naruto seemed hungry and angry, but the teacher seemed angry with them. Raven grabbed her scrolls as the silver haired man told them off for the negligence they gave to each others in preference for a personal goal.

By the time each were scolded, and Naruto was tied to a pole, the other two had their food and Kakashi disappeared pulling Raven with him.

Raven gave Kakashi an unamused look, as the silver hair gave an amused one, "Why?" Was her only question, kakashi tilted his head slightly, smile still present. Making Raven more annoyed she crossed her arms and spoke, "Why bring me too?" Upset with the masked silver, but he only smiled and shrug lightly, seeming to wait for something.

Raven grabbed the two bells visible as stealthily as she could, her dark magic was a last resort for her, but she had been practicing with Robin who trains in stealth and acrobats before when known as Boy wonder, Batman's sidekick. She smiled at the memory briefly before returning to her task, holding the two small bells in hand she tucked them away in her cloak and followed Kakashi as he decided to scare the hell outbof the three new students and make them explain their actions to see if their good enough as shinobi.

The idea was apparently to have them learn that teamwork is the best skill to have, or that your comrades are the best allies to have on your side... And worst enemy to have, or create.

Tightening her fingers into a fist around the bells as she remembers Tara, how it had started out as a betrayal to her and the other titans. Her friends were vulnerable to it, because it was a friend who did it to them.

Raven looked to the genin and notice their attention on the bells in her hand, Kakashi's own eye as well, with what would be hoped any positive expression because seeing a quarter of a expression does make things difficult.

"Rae-san, please give me the bells." The jounin, Kakashi, requests with hand out for the bells to be laid on. She gave a slight twitch smile before returning them to his hand. "Raven." She reminds with a forced smile, knowing the older man was choosing to mess with her and not call her it, but the nickname her friends say.

The smile present in Kakashi's voice as he looked to Raven, "Spar me and If I win, I call you Rae..." he thought to Raven, watching her face twitch out of its usual calm, just a few seconds, showing she heard his thoughts, "If I do spar and win, call me Raven..." her thoughts went to Kakashi, but her expression revealed little, but was calm again.

To the genin, it appeared like an intense staring contest or mime contest where Kakashi and Raven stole glances then moving limbs about together without a word between them. "What is happening?!" Naruto cries out, breaking their intense contest's concentration with the sudden and quite loud noise.

* * *

Raven looked to Kakashi a moment and saw a slight shift, like a nod, where she suspected the spar began.

The two stood facing each other for a short few moments, Raven clad in a blue cloak from head to toe, while Kakashi wore his blue pants and shirt with a green vest. Raven stood tall, just as Kakashi took a loose stance opposite her.

After a few minutes in a stare off it appeared for the small audience; the team seven. Kakashiwent to her once he realized she was waiting and wasn't going to move an inch, much less towards him. She raised her arn hand, fingers splayed out and her eyes hstarted to glow white, surrounding trees by twos got engulfed in darkness and then she threw her arms together bringing the darkened tree forward with her power to collide into Kakashi.

Kakashi saw this and froze during the action, but quickly switched places with a training dummy to get out of the danger and saw how the two trees crashed into the dummy itself. To say that the genin were shocked by what Raven could do was an understatement, "There is no way in hell your just a citizen?!" Was the only thing called out, the voice most likely Naruto's by volume, but all four including Kakashi were shocked by her ability, even though it was possible to dodge and keep sparring.

Kakashi appeared out of the trees and slowly approached the girl, "Ra...ven... Raven-san, you were designated a special type of citizen, if I remember right." Kakashi stood beside the woman, hands in pocket and a slight slouch in his posture, but his eyes watched her carefully wanting to see if there is any signs to go by, but Raven remained mostly calm and aspnswers, "Cyborg and myself... We both know how to fight when the time calls for it, but otherwise are citizens of Konoha." She looked up into Kakashi's eyes as she finished her statement.

* * *

Raven sparring Kakashi or the students, wanted to do it.

Cyborg is like Naruto in fun and pranks, and Beastboy is same too.


	8. Traveling Trivia

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Teen Titans belong to others

* * *

Raven was content with Konoha, but once she heard Naruto was taking a C rank mission. It was something she was not sure whether to be proud over, seeing the young blonde grow or afraid that it would be the last she sees of him.

She left for the Hokage's office and looked to him with a calm, that she always seems to have, "Sarutobi-san, why is Naruto leaving? Where is he going?" Her eyes narrowing ever so slightly, but the third sighed softly, hearing what could be the worry from someone like a mother or sister would. Raven watched the hokage carefully as the older man seemed to mull over the feelings and words that were passed around, considering what would pacify the dark haired girl.

Elsewhere Cyborg was rather proud of Naruto, seeing the blonde boy practice almost as religiously as Raven did with meditation. The boy was able to stay in meditation calmly for at least thirty minutes and longest being an hour. Cyborg was working in the weapons shop more often than before naruto was in the academy.

Cyborg was proud of Naruto, even though he always says he is anyhow, and that Raven is more reserved with her praises and shares them sparingly, but Naruto enjoyed each praise given often or rare.

"Fine... Meet up with Kakashi Hatake and you may observe their mission to know he is safe." Sarutobi, the third hokage spoke finally and looked to calm down when Raven gave a hint of calm herself. "But, you may not assist them, they must be able to do these assignments on their own." He adds before Raven vanishes in darkness leaving the room empty except for the third hokage.

Raven watched Naruto pack up, gathering extra pairs of jumpsuits, rolls of bandages, kunai or shuriken, along with other things. "I guess your following him, huh, Rae?" Cyborg asks calmly, watching her briefly and too used to her calm shrug that does not answer any of it, but she turns to Cyborg with a small smile. The only, and one thing that tells her answer.

The night falls, and the next morning comes quickly to where Raven and Naruto arrive with their small pack of items with them as they wait to escort the bridge builder. "Who is dat dark girl? The Uchiha's sister?" The bridge builder, Tazuna, asks lazily and Raven only briefly glances at the older man before focusing on the town, searching for the others.

Once everyone arrived, Kakashi Hatake arriving a little later announces, "This is Raven." Gesturing to her for Tazuna, before continuing for the others, "She will be accompanying us on this mission as an observer." At the end, the genin were shocked, but only naruto yelled out "What?!" In to the gate entry way.

"I just want to see the world outside Konoha a bit, like you three are." Raven defends with a steady monotone, glancing at each person carefully with her purple eyes. Tazuna stiffened at her intense purple gaze, but did not argue the point, while the genin started to get their things and head off on the road themselves.

* * *

As the motley crew headed to land of Waves; raven quietly walked with a scroll out for her to read the history of Waves country because taking ninjutsu related information was dangerous, while kakashi read his own book and only peeked at Raven on small occasions to check on her, while the genin occupied themselves.

As they walked on Raven could hear some strangers speaking of attacking soon, attacking the strongest ones then going for a kill. She looked around calmly as she easily put away the scroll, watching for the enemy that she heard.

To see two men in grey and black appear, with chains in their hands. They threw the chains around Kakashi swiftlu, capturing him and making the genin stop in shock as they see what was going on, then pulling on their chains more. Raven could only see Kakashi seemed to have died, but her mind read he had a plan that involved it.

Sakura stood protectively infront of Tazuna, while Sasuke and Naruto faced off against the two enemy shinobi. Raven watched in shock, but thought 'This is outside mission perimeters.' Before speaking aloud, "Azarath metrion zinthos." Extending her hands to drag two trees of opposite sides towards the enemy shinobi, startling Tazuna and the enemy nin.

The enemy nin turned to Raven and started after her, believing Kakashi strongest and her second strongest by how their after her next. She stared at them in a bored way, before using her dark magic to throw another large mass at them, even with the two enemies dodging the attacks, they were surprised she was strong enough to pull trees that could be sixty feet in height or more.

They were approaching her fast, only for Kakashi to appear and catch them before Raven could be harmed. Turning his head to Raven and said, "Your task of just observing seems to be nullified as of nows events." A hint of amusement present in his tone, but also anger towards something else, hidden Raven could tell.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" The genin cried, but the bridge builder was still shocked by what he saw from Raven, and those were just words she spoke. Raven looked over the two enemy nin carefully, Raven approached them and crossed her legs as she tried to invade the two unconscious strangers thoughts to find the cause.

She was not expecting much, minds were floating space pockets that are separate from the mind, but also part of it. What she saw in their minds was seemingly a small bit of their personality, from how their outer wear was harsh, but internally they had softness all around.

Exiting the mind, Tazuna was still shocked at the skills Raven possessed, even Kakashi was surprised by the abilities she has yet to reveal to the third hokage of their village.

But they were not able to really confront Raven's secrets when there were other secrets to pry at.

* * *

I see Raven being really protective of those she cares about, so she chooses to accompany Naruto for her sake.


	9. Spreading Shroud

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Teen titans belong to others.

* * *

Raven and Team seven got to the boat which was small to begin with, but adding three adults besides the rower and three teens, it was asking for the boat to tip over at any motion made artificially during the journey.

The three genin excitedly got into the boat, while Kakashi and Tazuna sat in the boat like practiced, and almost daily tasks; like sitting for a meal. Raven started into the air a few feet away from the water, but close enough for the occupancy in the boat to see her through the journey to the land of Waves.

Tazuna became more shocked seeing this young woman do something inhuman, such as flying, right before them without a care it seemed. Raven gazed about carefully, watching the mist spread, then thin and slowly strengthen in denseness. It was a quiet time, the most quiet she ever heard Naruto be, and seen him be, for he always preferred action to anything calm.

As they waited to approach land, Tazuna started to shift around and look nervous around the very people he hired. Raven could not help feeling the unsettled thoughts in the old man's mind, like a storm that could not clear up or let the sun break through.

It was quiet, until they saw the unfinished bridge in the distance beyond it fog engulfed all that was insight. Naruto was going to cry out at how amazing the sight, but raven's glowed briefly white and brought out of no where a cloth wrapped around his mouth to prevent sound, besides the muffles of startled surprise from him.

But, besides some surprise from the people on the boat, nothing happened. She could not see anything unusual, or hear anything off so left it for the desire of land before them.

"Raven, why did you do that?!" Naruto yelled once on land, but Kakashi spoke for her by, "We are coming here by sneaking, so she needed to keep you quiet for safety." Kakashi said harshly to the blond boy who started to pout, but Raven only smirked slightly and slanted her eyes at the young man before some dark magic shaped as a hand pulled at his mask making him follow and end up in the water face first with a surprised, but more startled look from the sudden dark, clawed hand at his mask.

Kakashi popped out of the water giving a one eyed glare to Raven who remained floating a few meters away from the boat, but she just held a slight smile towards getting him back for his mean comment.

Once on land, every onboard, with the exception of Kakashi who clambered onto dy land from the rather calm sea, and the others disembarked from the watercraft quietly, as their profession taught them to be. "Be on your guard, we are here to get the bridge builder home." Kakashi said in a relaxed tone, but Raven was not paying him any attention and was looking over her surroundings as they passed different landmarkings from rocks with or without moss to trees and the types there were, if were any.

She stopped at seeing Naruto crying over a petrified rabbit that was being cradled in his arms, and could not help her small smile at his kindness towards others. "Raven, could you please help this rabbit?" He held the small creature gently up to her and she patted his head before saying, "The little rabbit was just surprised, but will live. Why don't you put it somewhere to get home."

"Aww, aint that sweet?" A dark voice spoke, with a chuckle that seemed to have no end, just like the very mist that started to gather around them. Raven's soft smile sank to her blank expression and she quietly, if not floated, over to Tazuna and the genin who need to protect him.

Then a sword swung over everyone's heads and into a tree with a man to land on top of it, chuckling at first before speaking again "The girl here for a reason Kakashi? Is she the sister of the dark haired boy?" The man asks with his eyes narrowed.

Raven scanned the man carefully, he wore gray and was muscular and could look like cyborg if her friend had not cybernetics on him, but he also wore bandages wrapped around his mouth for some reason.

"Well, I will make this easy. Give me the bridge builder, than you all can leave." He states simply, leaving no room for argument, which was Kakashi who said, "We cant let you have him." That relaxed the man, Tazuna, immensely and made her feel a bit bad for him to always feel nervous on who to trust.

'I am sort of in the same situation, but... its different...' Raven felt like it was an argument to claim she had a right in her distrust, which she started to feel frustrated over until...

A tree in the distance seemed to crash, making her mind go elsewhere for a moment then calm down to what was happening before her. The genin were defending the old man, and Kakashi was facing against the gray man who came known as Zabuza, the demon of the mist.

"Kakashi, you told me this type of mission was meant to be safe." Raven muttered, upset that Kakashi was not really honest with her to where he could only sweatdrop and answer, "this was an unexpected situation to occur in the mission guidelines." He did so trying for mental communication as they done before.

Kakashi made many attempts at Zabuza, while the swordsman went for the bridgebuilder for either Raven or Kakashi to block him from his target. Kakashi fought with his kunai to hold the sword back, but Zabuza thought Raven was just a civilian that bribed to come along for the journey, 'Your going to regret the come along, missy.' He thought darkly, prepared to swing it at the dark haired and cloaked woman before him.

His sword swung, and it hit, but what was it...?

* * *

I picture Raven doing small, maybe not humiliating things to Kakashi, but it could turn into humiliating; like wedgie to Beastboy when she was irritated.

Raven is more comfortable when thinking about protecting Naruto or her team; cyborg, starfire, etc. To use her powers.


	10. Rusted Mirror

Teen titans belong to others.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Kakashi made many attempts at Zabuza, while the swordsman went for the bridgebuilder for either Raven or Kakashi to block him from his target. Kakashi fought with his kunai to hold the sword back, but Zabuza thought Raven was just a civilian that bribed to come along for the journey, 'Your going to regret the come along, missy.' He thought darkly, prepared to swing it at the dark haired and cloaked woman before him.

His sword swung, and it hit, but what was it...?

* * *

Before Zabuza was what appeared like a black shadow, but clear as glass against the kubikiribocho that seemed to rest against it, the woman only glided her hand diagonal with the black stream following behind and holding as steady as steel against his sword, but before he could react from the momentary shock the dark haired woman spin kicked him back a step.

"You surprised me there, what are you? A little demon?" Zabuza snarled, but more out of allowing her to surprise hit him than anything about her personally, with the genin and Tazuna surprised seemingly every time with the woman.

"Raven, when we return to Konoha, we are getting a full assessment of your abilities." Kakashi states dully, earning a glare that made black claw like hands to appear and pull on his mask again with more strength then before.

Kakashi was mainly kept in sight, but away from Zabuza during the 'punishment' which Raven caused through her magic for a few moments, even as her attention stayed on the swordman himself, knowing he could kill her or anyone with the weapon he wields in hand.

Kakashi returned to battle slightly humbled in knowing Raven did not drag him around, but muss up his mask at most, and in seeing she did not like people knowing her anymore than he liked people getting to know him or his past.

Raven remained close to the genin and Tazuna, while Kakashi kept Zabuza occupied in a fight between blades and jutsus they wielded with skill, but it was only needed to make one mistake for Kakashi or Zabuza to be caught.

The genin watched with kunai at the ready, but eyed Raven carefully, trying to watch her as they kept watch on Zabuza, the main threat to their client's life. Naruto and Sasuke held a grim determination, while Sakura was determined as well, she looked terrified about the threat they were about to face if Kakashi cant defeat him.

Raven was mainly using her powers to help in defending, not in offensive attacks, but seeing the teacher of the genin get trapped in water by the gray man was not a pleasant sight to see. Surprised the man submerged in water can still speakwhen he asked Raven to take the genin away from the battle, but she was given no chance to offer a word when Naruto yelled out, "No way sensei!" Then Sasuke who nodded in agreement, adding his words of why it was unwise to themselves or to their sensei.

Raven stood to the side and gave a small shrug her only response to the situation going on, but watched intently as the two boys in the group aimed to free their sensei from the water prison.

Watching was an attempt for success, if one did not work, another could work instead until it finally came to a success. Which Raven watched carefully as Naruto and Sasuke aimed to free Kakashi from his prison, by using some trickery and surprise to get through it.

The battle seemed to move fast, 'Maybe I should not have came? Besides for the roadside incident there was not anything for me to assist with.' Raven pondered, more considering that the young shinobi were rather tough, but still not going to beat her friends.

Splsh! The water prison got destroyed, presenting a drenched Kakashi and a furious Zabuza looking at Naruto, who was bobbing in the water a little away from the two men.

Raven watched from a distance, her fists clenched tightly to hold her emotions in and keep under control, not showing any emotion outwardly besides for the tenseness of having fists tight.

"Zabuza Momochi, you will die today." Kakashi threatened harshly, his eyes narrowed to where he seemed to glare at the gray man near by him, but forced his tone light to congratulate Naruto on the plan and execution. The bright blonde gave an eager, but happy explanation and remained bobbing in the water until told to make his presence scarce for safety, along with added preessure that the water was getting out of control for staying in one place.

The fight was fast, but also it ended rather quickly in Raven's eyes. She fought in only one battle involving shinobi, but felt that it was not fast, more calculated and moved with prpose. When she saw the sudden attack of needles to the gray man's neck, she saw him collapse and Kakashi say he was dead, but...

'How can he just die from needles?!' Raven's anger thought fuming, then yelled internally 'They did not even do bodily harm to eachother, than he drops dead!' But then the thought brought an idea to Raven.

She stalked to the collapsed form and knelt by the gray man's body, her just as gray fingers gently felt for a pulse and when she found none went back to Naruto, willing to accept what was infront of her.

'He died by the needle's placements.' Raven informed her emotions, but anger spoke out, 'Yea right! You just are not willing to dig for answers like I am.' But Raven sighed, 'Your digging is threatening people. I do not need that.' Raven informed sternly to anger before focusing on the genin group before her.

Kakashi saw off a strange shinobi that was called a Hunter-nin by the pink haired girl, Sakura, but besides that nothing was said about the strange mist ninja. Raven decided that everyone should start on their way to Tazuna's and whomever she deemed injured rode on her magic disc-like saucer to the location.

* * *

It is becoming less secretive, and more that Konoha or Naruto are important to Raven... so hiding herself is less important when those important are endangered.


	11. Unexpected Guests

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Teen Titans belong to others.

* * *

Raven and Team seven got Tazuna to his home with little problems after the attack from Momochi Zabuza, the mist missing nin. A woman with long black hair, and a friendly expression present, "Why, thank you for bringing my father safely home to us." Then ushered the pre-teens and three adults in, including raven and Tazuna himself.

Raven saw it as a cozy little home, it had a small kitchen that could comfortably fit an adult and child in the area, while there is a dining area where everyone were hoping to eat at. Kakashi was drained, chakra wise and was directed to a guestroom for him to lay down in and recover.

Raven looked around the premises of the building, a soft smile present as she looked about. Naruto was running around eagerly, while the other two occupied their time calmly, one having a conversation, while the other just seemed to observe.

Raven settled into a cushioned seat to mutter her mantra again ignoring the loud noise the best she can. They spent the rest of the day getting to know Tazuna and his family, which was Tsunami and Inari the grandson, but only the daughter was friendly towards them.

Kakashi did not wake up until the next morning, with Raven quietly meditating in his room. "Raven-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks shifting away to give the woman his attention. "Meditation. Your room was quiet and good for purpose." Raven explains in an honest manner, almost like saying cyborg loved meat or naruto loved ramen.

Kakashi struggled into a sitting position, and half up Raven helped him and had him meditate with her so he can keep in mind his chakra levels, from what raven learned in the scrolls of Konoha. The others came in shortly, "raven why are you in here?" Naruto asks in the quieter, indoor voice he rarely uses, and saw her meditating with kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei is awake!" Naruto announces loudly, for all in the house and around it to hear. Sasuke walked in a little bit after the announcement, followed by Sakura who bashed her fist into Naruto's head for being loud and announcing it. Naruto seemed to not mind, but only got upset when Sasuke gave his two cents worth.

* * *

In raven's mindscape of meteorites and bareness, Anger was standing before the outer raven. Raven saw her counterpart as steamed as ever, but keeping the frays of anger together. "That swordman was amazing, but he did not die." Anger said in coherence she was trying for through the rage bubbling in her. Raven bobbed her head, in a nod agreeing with anger while she was civil.

"I do believe you are right, but a pulse is necessary." Raven finishes and stumbles out of her mindscape when she heard outside of it, "Zabuza Momochi is still alive."

* * *

Raven looked at Kakashi with a dull expression, but did not say much to the new information. Knowing that her inner Rage was actually upbeat angry from the news, although anger is the constant.

"What? How? You and Raven checked the guy for a pulse and felt none." Haruno Sakura said adamantly, but saw the bored look in both Raven and Kakashi's eyes, but more worry in kakashis eye.

"Needles killing a guy who could take on all we saw. That seems ridiculous, unless they hit the vitals." Raven states bluntly, but could see the nodding from Kakashi as he seemed to have come to a similar point.

"The damage done though, will incapacitate him for at least a week." Kakashi insists to calm the genins fears. "Raven, you will need to handle some things you have not had to handle before." He said lightly, but his eye seemed to twinkle like a hint of suspicion towards his own words.

Raven only nodded and the genin started to get nervousat needing a civilian to be involved in this fight, one they agreed to take care of for the bridge builder.

After the meeting the team of genin and Kakashi left to house with Raven to observe them from afar, as they trained more. Once the example of what to do was displayed, which was by kakashi showing them walking up the tree and then leaving the genin to their own devices when trying to accomplish their goals. Raven returned to meditating and sayig her mantra quietly.

"Hehehehe..." kakashi giggled, reading his book. Raven stopped and gave him a short glare, 'Be quiet.' As her request, then returned to her meditating with kakashi-sensei sitting by her. He knew to try to be quiet around this mysterious woman beside him.

It also made him wonder how sheand cyborg could work together when their so different, one quiet and dark, and the other so loud and cheerful. Another question and another piece of a mystery to solve.

Watching Raven meditate was entertaining especially when she cringed at every sound that seemed to reach her ears, from birds chirping and branches snapping to the snickering humans made, or the unsteady stumbles made that earned her ire.

Glaring at anything that broke her focus seemed like a normal action, when she always moved her head fluidly up to narrow her eyes down and focus on any who might be the cause.

Naruto and Sasuke were busy trying to accomplish tree walking and were farthest from her, while Sakura only showed off the capability to do the chakra control and did not show an interest in exercising the skill.

The day passed quietly, more quietly than they normally would expect even as shinobi. Kakashi returned with Sakura back to Tazuna's home, while Raven remained near the two boys meditating on the ground and seeming at peace.

"Raven-san, heading back." Sasuke muttered to her, out of politeness and expecting that she would need to know because of Naruto. She simply nodded, acknowledging his words and remaining in her mind.

As dawn approached, her cloak lightly damp with dew she heard footsteps and what seemed like a knife, opening her eyes to see a dark haired individual near Naruto. "I would not, if I was you." The new person slowly backed away and lookes to Raven.

The feminine looking person made Raven wonder about the weapon, but from facing many people, resisted the urge until the person seemed civil and harmless. "Who are you, miss? Is this young ninja under your watch?" The feminine one asks, but Raven just watched them.

* * *

When considering Haku, if not sure they are more likely to be feminine in appearance at start. And that is hard not to avoid, until name comes around.


	12. The Anger's Truth

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

TeenTitans belongs to others.

Snippets: The feminine looking person made Raven wonder about the weapon, but from facing many people, resisted the urge until the person seemed civil and harmless. "Who are you, miss? Is this young ninja under your watch?" The feminine one asks, but Raven just watched them.

* * *

Raven saw this child as dangerous when considering the third hokage's words, 'There are some who become shinobi younger than even Naruto, even now, while there are some who are deadly even untrained... but, training them helps direct their power in our favor.' Raven felt a slight bitterness in the world she found herself in.

* * *

In Raven's minscape Angry Raven saw what the outer raven did see and was confused about it. There was fire spitting out of Anger, but it only existed in the mindscape.

* * *

Raven herself was struggling with anger's incessant mood, jumping from spitting fiery to a boiling rage, almost like the civil mood in anger disappeared all together.

'Anger, I need you to calm down.' Raven struggled to send that mental message to her emotion, but Anger spit out, 'Letting a traitor about! Yeah right, sweet little witch.' Making Raven wince from the nickname, however little it was as an insult, it still stung her to be called as such.

"Who are you, child?" Raven spoke with some strain in her monotone voice, but the feminine child gave a small, and friendly smile to the question. "My name is Haku." Raven gave a light nod, but kept watch over the child, Haku, as she went to Naruto's side and gently shook him awake.

"Raven-san?" Naruto started, than looked around, to express an odd look, "Who the heck are you, lady?!" Naruto shrieked and pointed, but Raven stopped him from shrieking much more. Haku gave a soft smile, making Raven curious why the child would smile so friendly to an enemy, "I see you have a basket of plants... Are you caring for someone?" Raven softly inquiries the stranger.

Anger still shaking inside the mental scape, but not as bad for the Raven facing Haku. "There is someone I owe everything to, and in owing everything, I am trying to help them with their dreams." Haku answers, bright eyed with joy. Raven could not help thinking about two sides of her life with that saying. 'I owe everything to my friends not to push me away because of what I am... But, I owe Trigon, my father, everything for my life I have.' Raven thought bitterly. Her fingers digging into Naruto's orange jumpsuit with some anger that was coming out.

"Why do you give everything for this person? What about your dreams?" Naruto asks, leaning forward from Raven's hold on his shoulder, but still leaning towards Haku to get as much emotion and feeling heard through his words.

Haku spoke softly with a smile still present, "When he accomplishes his dream, then my dream is too, accomplished." He answers, but from seeing the slight despair on naruto that was sad about such a fate and anger from Raven, he adds "have you ever had someone you wanted to protect with your life? This dream is part of the person I wish to protect." Naruto grew more determined, but Raven felt lost in who or what she wanted to defend with her life. 'I defended jumpcity because my friends did, but now what is the reason? Who is that person or something I wish to protect?'

"We will meet again, miss and Naruto." Haku starts leaving with the basket in his hand out of the forest, but as a final comment for Naruto, "By the way, I am a boy." Leaving Naruto having a life crisis on how someone could be so beautiful and not a girl, and raven inwardly laughing.

Anger was cackling at the information and the sight of Naruto panicking with so much expression.

* * *

Raven entered the mindscape once both her and Naruto were back at Tazuna's house. Anger was smirking slightly, but had her arms crossed over her chest. "I knew that boy was hiding something!" Anger announced, but Raven only looked bored and said, "Yea... That he was a boy. Nothing else seemed odd to you?" A slight deadpan in her tone, but anger growled a "Shut up."

"That boy did mention a person, do you say its our enemy?" Anger inquired calmly, but showing a flexing of her fingers in and out of fists as a sign of anger. Raven sighed and gave a nod, "It is a possibility, or coincidence." Anger only looked miffed, "Yea... coincidence, do not try that, witch." Anger said.

Raven accepted it, but was bothered by it, "Haku is a child, why is he working for that swordman? Famous or not, why?" Raven asks patiently, but Anger was quiet, tapping red finger nails lightly for a moment.

"Owing one's life can be all the reason to keep them loyal, but if it was me, it would not keep me long." Anger smiled viciously, but Raven interrupted the fierce imaginations of her counterpart. "Anger, Haku is not you. Haku probably sees this swordman as his savior... Like the monks of Azarath were for me, saviors from an orphaned life." Raven muttered softly, anger dimmed down, bothered whenever sadness came around.

Anger preferred the whole of Raven either neutral or aggressive, not submissive in any situations and that was what sadness was. Submissive, allowing self to be harmed, although aggression would be better for it.

* * *

Raven woke from her inner world to see that it was dusk, and that kakashi and the genin were watching her cautiously. "What?" She asks, but Kakashi extends his arm to give her some cooked rice and fish, with egg on the side. "Itadakimasu." 'Thank you for the food.' Everyone said in near unison and then ate.

The days passed with similar ease, and less people being bumped into. Raven did not see Haku anymore, she partly expected that he was avoiding the area until they can't avoid meeting the fated next time.

* * *

I do not know the japanese translation very well. But 'Itadakimasu' involves served food. I wanted to involve Raven's inner world and the emotions some, and introduce them some. (If the interrogation team comes and sees her... should Yamanaka mindsweep or ibiki truth-search?)


	13. The Pass

Teen Titans belongs to others.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Time passes swiftly for Raven because most of her time was spent meditating in the shade of either the house or a tree, but still close enough to hear what the team of leaf shinobi were planning.

Raven knew that people could be collateral damage by being nearby, they may not be involved in any way, but if there can be involved by the enemies. Leading to her looking over Tsunami and Inari loosely placing them to memory.

"Raven-san? You will stay with Tazuna's family, that will keep you away from the danger and them safe with a fighter, too." Kakashi reasoned calmly, or lazily instead. She saw his eye-smile, but did not respond to him, but to the family giving a nod of obedience; signing her pledge with a slight bow.

Kakashi accepted what he could and looked to his genin to give them a vague plan, but Raven paid little mind to it, knowing her task was far from it and it basically asks them all to be with Tazuna.

Raven left the genin with Kakashi and out of expecting the worst and wanting to be available when the worst arrived, she walked to the unfinished bridge casually, almost lingering in different streets of the small town of mist before making it to the destination.

Seeing the bridge and the few large machines in resting at the side, near many long metal planks that seemed to be used for the floor or bones to hold the floor up, than the actual metal that goes ontop of them to make a pathway.

The whole creation of the bridge was slow, but it had all the equipment needed and seemed to be doing what needs to be done, adding more feet, extending their reach to land.

"Hopefully the portal will get fixed than we can head home..." raven softly mutters, feeling an ache within her ribs, was subtle and she clenched her hands into tight fists, a little louder "This is what Cy and I waited for." Resting her limbs within the cloak and slowly walking back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

In JumpCity, Starfire hovered by the machine wearing a happuri protector, it was angular and shaped her face. The happuri protector spiked up on the sides like a crown, but only a few inches, "Star? You told us you were going to help lead your people." Robin said, his suti dark and hair down to mid-neck, as he continued with a low tone "I thought you would not come."

"Friend, Robin. Raven and Cyborg are my friends and I came to help their return home." She smiled briefly, but returned to hovering over the machine, "It is ready, is it not?" Her tone expectant of it being truely ready.

"It is ready, but we need the source of that energy to help power it." Robin calmly explains, having dealt with similar people questioning how the machine could work.

Stamorfire gave a nod and smiled more, less strained and more relaxed about seeing her friends and the friends present.

* * *

Raven returned to Tazuna's home as quiet as she usually is, but wondering if there is anything that could be prepared for. She settled in her room that is being lent to her while the leaf stayed in Mist to protect Tazuna and his family.

Naruto slept in, but Raven did not disturb him when told to let him rest and recover, expecting it as calm still. It only got more interesting for Raven as other people crashed into the small house and attacked Tsunami.

There were three men and one tied Tazuna's daughter up tightly to keep her out of the way, while the other two busied themselves; one looking for Inari, as a guess and he final one focused on Raven.

"My, my, we have a civilian here." The shinobi spoke, seeming to be from what Zabuza had said about her being a civilian in the sense of no sign of affiliation to any military. Raven settled into a loose, but wide stance watching her opponent carefully, "This little bird thinks she can take me on, you can try." Than he sprinted forward across the small distance to attack her.

Raven smiled slightly and dodged, moving away remembering her spars with Robin, and the fights she had with Slade that ended dreadfully, but with them getting better each time. She got some distance, but not too far for a long spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She spoke clearly, sending loose planks at her opponent and unraveling the ties around Tsunami to go around her own opponent once done. Than the dark cloud of energy around her hands faded away once the tasks were done.

The tied up mist shinobi were staring at her with slighty fear in not even seeing the attack happen, much less expecting it happen from a woman like her.

Naruto woke earlier though and saw Raven finish up the job, and he grinned "morning Raven! I am heading to the bridge." Than without another word, left wih only dust in his wake.

Inari appeared a little ruffled by the attack, but hopeful and started to go after him, but turned "We need to help!..." Raven decided to leave for the bridge, knowing that helping is where they are and she was not leaving them alone when all the danger seems to come to them.

Arriving at the bridge with a similar leisure was different to what she saw; Zabuza and Kakashi were in combat, kunai to Kubikiribocho blade. Sakura backed near the bridge builder Tazuna, trying to be prepared to defend him. Than there is the strange boy facing both Sasuke and Naruto in what looked like a tent of mirrors, they were reflective and actual glass, but shaped like a tent.

Raven watched as the glass seemed to shake from some type of energy within it, but she could not know what. Seeing the glass slowly light up from pale blue to a fiery orange color lightly glowing in the very glass.

* * *

In JumpCity, Starfire called, "Its happening! Its changing!" She cries out, the sound reached noth Robin and Beastboy who raced to the portal that was starting to whirr into life.

"Starfire, you go and Beastboy. I will keep JumpCity safe and handle what I can for you." He smiled weakly, knowing that Starfire wants her friend, wants to see Raven again just as much as Beastboy wants to see Cyborg again.

The two nodded grimly, knowing that its set on the right place and the only reason they are jumping themselves is from former contact with them, it was a poor one, but it was still there.

* * *

The idea is Jinchūriki powers help them home. So, we shall see when can they get home.


	14. Foundlings

Teen Titans belong to others.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Snippets: 'Raven watched as the glass seemed to shake from some type of energy within it, but she could not know what. Seeing the glass slowly light up from pale blue to a fiery orange color lightly glowing in the very glass.'

* * *

Raven saw bright orange energy seemingly come up like a campfire, only the flames were so strong. Watching the scene before her eyes, Naruto bursts from the glass tent with the young boy from before, Raven could see similarities, but not tell that they were same.

She simply agreed with the idea they both should be, or could both be present to help allies friend or enemy. Naruto's energy was coming from him everywhere, but what was most surprising was what was happening in the sky near them.

Just above their heads by about ten feet, if not more, a darkness started to form in the sky like a eclipse in the sky, but the sun was present and bright in the sky naturally. Watching the spectacle drew the people on the bridge's attention like moths to a flame.

Watching between the strange darkness in the bright sky or the moving inferno that is Naruto attacking Haku. The most surprising slowly came...

* * *

Starfire and Beastboy hopped into the portal, moving with it swiftly, but Beastboy changed to a orangutan to hold on tightly to Starfire as they got swept into the darkness, leaving Robin behind to watch over Jumpcity and handle the affairs of Starfire's people on Tamaran.

* * *

Raven watched, expression widening in surprise at what was happening before her eyes. The darkness widened, but from the distance looked like a black marble or a blackened sun in the sky.

Mist surprising was when a human being fell from the blackened orb, Raven was surprised, but also thought 'So, Thats how Cy and I got here?' Sarcastically, but more curious in why the portal coordinates made them fall from the sky.

The human falling, looked familiar to Raven, but what looked most noticeable is the lime green creature clinging to the human, deep green and impossible not to see in the sky. Catching them before their plummet was lethal helped confirm her thoughts on who came through this time and if they were her friends or recognizeable.

The human had long red hair from head to about her thigh, but she had skin that could be orange in tone and she wore purple to cover up the feminine features she had. The lime green being, at closer inspection from being a breathing green cape, now looked like a type of ape to Raven and just as unconscious as the woman it was wrapped around.

Raven smiled softly, "Beastie, you moron... Starfire, you are always there for your friends..." she could feel a smile growing upon her face, but tears also burning near her eyes, but the feeling soon faded as other tasks came to mind.

Raven lowered them to the ground and away from the shinobi in favor of keeping her unconscious friends safe, the portal in the sky vanished after the minute time of catching the fallen. Away from Zabuza and Haku who looked over at Raven who used her dark magic to fly up and catch them, but that phased them and made them worried.

After what seemed like minutes, the lime green creature stirred, slowly waking up and green eyes blinking before looking at Raven. The orangutan looked surprised, but the voice was unmistakable in being Beastboy, "Rae? Rae-rae... We were so worried!" He said jumping at Raven and hugging her with his furry arms wrapped around her tightly.

Raven looked at him with slight surprise, stiffening for a few moments, but relaxing to loosely hug him back, "Wow, Rae! Your getting better at hugs!" Beastboy declared, grinning brightly and revealing the sharp tooth peeking past his lip.

Nearby them, the orange skinned and red haired woman slowly sat up looking just as, if not more confused by where she was at right now, knowing Jumpcity was different by just leaving it moments ago. Raven watched the woman rise slowly, Starfire was always taller than Raven and Beastboy and it is even more noticeable now.

"Raven? Friend, is that you?" The woman asked with a soft, but curious tone. Raven nodded absently, seeing two of her friends here was like almost getting home. The only family missing now was Robin, but she could only imagine the stress that he was taking on by being the only titan in JumpCity to keep villains behind bars.

Starfire rushed to her and hugged Raven close, "We missed you oh so much! Thought you and Cyborg were gone..." loosening her grip and looking around with her bright green emerald eyes, "Where is friend Cyborg?" She asks with a tone that could be mistaken innocent, but Raven knew it was more worried and curious, not really innocent, but naive.

Raven breathed in slowly, than explained a little of how she is exploring with someone who found Cyborg and her when they first came. Starfire accepted the explanation, although disappointed that he could not see Cy right that moment.

Naruto was speaking with an unmasked Haku, feeling distraught over how he is living and using his life, but Haku was more determined to follow what he believed in, which was helping Zabuza fulfillhis goal.

Beastboy was more restless in what was happening and asking Raven who people were, while watching people act like a live action movie, but their in the action itself. Starfire looked just happy to see Raven, but at seeing the fighting surrounding them her chipper mood slowly disappeared as the actions became deadly. Starfire wanted friends, or to capture enemies, but she did not like humans killing themselves. So at a speed unexpected for any human being she grabbed Haku away from the incoming attack and Kakashi, yanking them back.

The action made Kakashi's chidori fizzle out to conserve chakra for other uses, but the actions done spoke volumes, making Starfire startling in how powerful she was physically.

* * *

I want to make Starfire more Pacifist with humans, like (aliens are dangerous, but humans like jumpcity need help or are victims more often).

Their only gonna be around for Naruto, not sure for Shippuden.


	15. Strange Places

Teen Titans

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Starfire held Kakashi's wrist tightly with her left hand while the left arm was hugging Haku to her side and bosom to keep him out of the fight. "Why are friends fighting?" Starfire asks kindly and voice clear, but her expression held worry as there was a kid that resembled a pincushion lying at the far side of the bridge.

Beastboy sat nearby Raven a short distance away from Starfire who seemed confused by the situation itself, looking around, her red locks swaying with each quick twist of her head in one or another way, still gripping the the silver's wrist like a vice and hugging the young boy to where he seemed to barely breathe. Thankfully, she remained on the ground on her two feet, flying would make it worse.

Watching as Starfire kept her grip, she voiced her displeasure in soft clarity, "Why do we fight?" She seemed to ask again, but the gray man Zabuza grew more impatient over the questions coming from her. For he ran at Star and readied himself to swing, possibly to decapitate her, but what happened was surprising to explain what some reacted as.

The sword swung down, aimed for Starfire's collarbone, but she released her hold on the two boys and with an ease similar to what she shown while in Tamaran. Starfire stopped the sword by simply grabbing the blade of the sword in Zabuza Momochi's hold. His expression looked clouded by anger, nearing blind fury, but Star released the weapon and walked to the boy, Haku, "Excuse me? Please, what is the reason for harming others?" She asks the surprised boy.

It only took a few moments before Star motioned Raven over to be the spokeswoman, and explain the predicament to Starfire as best Raven could. Star looked still lost on where she was and who the people were, but saw tem not fighting as acceptable as an alien princess and leader.

"My, my..." a chortle of laughter came, directing the swordman to a short, nicely dressed man with graying hair that sprung out at all angles, the man had small circular glasses and a sneer, almost like Brother Blood in how manipulative he seemed to be to have so many backing him up. "How the Demon of the Mist has fallen. I never planned to pay for your services, but this way..." a growing sinister grin, "You die either way." Flapping his hand this way and that.

The only reason Star probably understands what is happening is by seeing the way people darken in seeing the stout old man, but also feeling a darkness come over the gray man that was not as evident when facing Kakashi; the dark was there, but seemed to only be there because of opposing interests, but with Gato it is now like a deeper darkness than even opposed interests seems to hint at.

Starfire clenched her fists tightly to her sides watching as the gray man seemed to growl menacingly, but also when he directed his attention to Naruto and spoke for a bit before retrieving a Kunai from the blonde boy. Star watched with wide green eyes, than lookes from the gray man to the crowd of men around 'Gato' who seemed to have some evil agenda in place.

"Friend, Raven? Can we save the gray man and boy?" She asks, directing it to me, while I now felt her Killer intent in large waves that never seemed noticeable in our home of Jumpcity, but now its as trained and refined as anyone's here. Raven gave a twitchy smile and nods her assent to helping the gray man, Zabuza, infirm justice where it lacked, being to remove the man Gato.

Starfire held a firm stance and her hand out letting her hand grow green with energy before releasing it, hitting the few goons who did not see it coming or simply were too slow to avoid the projectile that came for them. Raven simply took on a few with her taijutsu, although there was little to no chakra in the techniques, she used her magic to defend herself and the rest of the konoha group helped, until Zabuza took out Gato, kunai gutting through him slowly, but painfully.

Zabuza stepped away from Gato once he felt the man was dead as can be, then dropped the kunai and started away, the crowd of gangsters backing away from the 'demon of the mist' out of fear, or respect, but it could be both. Haku was unharmed and praising of the gray man's skill, but wary of Star from seeing the amount of skill she wielded in a limited amount of time.

"We have no more interest in he bridge builder, the tycoon is dead." Zabuza states simply than looked to Haku who was watching Starfire and the green man beside her, before speaking "We will do what we can to help this village as an apology..." trailing off, unsure whether to say more or leave it at where it was.

Starfire flew across the bridge, feet barely touching the ground at all, to reach the boy and gray man and stand in front of them, eyeing them carefully, seeming to inspect them. What seemed to surprise the gray man most was when Starfire kissed him, lips on lips, for what felt like a good minute or two of staring at the strange action; while Haku looked really uncomfortable, and maybe suspicious of Starfire doing something like that to the the gray man.

' _I personally thought Starfire liked Robin, but that one visit in Japan helps explain her culture a little_.' Raven thought contemplatively, but Beastboy did find it strangely needed to add commentary to this peculiar event.

Star broke the kiss, then spoke in fluent japanese to the audience she gathered, "I am sorry... But, my people can learn any language by lip on lip contact." She explained technicals of the ability to where the shinobi still looked at her befuddled that she chose a bloodthrsty swordman as her candidate over anyone else, although it seems inappropriate at first. Haku looked from shocked to cautiously kind, Zabuza was shocked, but now had a stormy expression present, the leaf company looked just shocked, or maybe morbid curiosity on whether something else is taught to Star in that transaction.

* * *

I felt Star would need to explain why, but it would be fun to see Zabuza be the recipient of such an innocent act.

I like original teen titans.


	16. Hello Konoha

Teen Titans belong to others.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Raven and her two friends started back with Kakashi and his genin. The thrill of mission complete washed down by the unbelievable that seemed to surround Raven's strange friends. Starfire's immense strength and Beastboy's appearance were mildly different, but seeing the green boy change into an animal seemingly by will alone caused some immense wonder to happen.

Starfire was strong, there was no denying it once she stopped the seven swordman of the mist Zabuza, but to see her simply pick up unconscious strangers who were on the ground and tossing them on top eachother so she could move them, without any assistance, was awe-inspiring for Sakura. Sakura watched the alien woman with open surprise and admiration to her strength and extreme speed.

Beastboy was likable, but mostly annoying to Raven and Sasuke. Naruto found the green adult's pranks humorous and unappreciated, which made Kakashi grateful for the distraction they gave eachother for the three day journey back.

When they got to the gates of Konoha, beastboy was still human and Star was politely asking Sakura about different customs that Konoha does to try and fit in, but it surprised the gate guards to see two strangers with the genin group who escorted a stranger out not too long ago. The two shinobi wore hitai-ates, one as a bananna and the other as a standard forehead protector.

"Kamizuki Izumo? Hagane Kotetsu?" Kakashi greets respectively, the man with a bandanna hitai-ate and had some bangs hiding his face straightened himself and tried to look professional, while Kotetsu the guy wearing the standard style did not bother to look professsional, but did ask.

"Kakashi, who are the two tailing you?" He, Kotetsu, asks with a smile that seemed to hint to a joke, but Starfire did not understand the implications, the underlying hints being said, "Oh, You two must be friends of Kakashis... its oh so wonderful to meet you." She said, cheer seeming to become a visible rainbow behind her.

The shinobi sweatdropped from the sight, Raven heard Kakashi mutter, "A female Maito Gai..." in what seemed to be discomfort, even at having one person with this personality, much less two. Raven did not know who this 'Maito Gai' was, but could not imagine herself handling more than one of each of her friends.

The seven people, team seven included, left for the hokage's tower with Starfire and Beastboy in tow to the building, but neither one minded for the whole place was immense and Starfire needed her hand held to keep her from running off, but if she did the person with her should know how to get back to the tower with her.

Back in the tower was different, the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked like he saw a talking lizard drink tea with a hostile cat, but then again Beastboy could turn into a lizard and does talk, just need a cat.

"Who might you two strangers be?" He asks kindly, but his eye held a glimmer of something hostile there too. Starfire shivered and gripped raven's hand tightly, asking "Who is this man, friends?" Her emerald green eyes wide with curiosity that the hokage's killer intent shriveled a little at how wholesome her question seemed, not even trying to be scary at her age, but just curious.

He stood up and stalked over to the red haired woman, sizing her up lightly out of habit "I am the leader of this village, young lady. Sarutobi Hiruzen, and you?" He asks, raising a graying brow up lightly.

Starfire smiled brightly and zoomed towards the man, grabbing his hands eagerly, "Friend, I am Starfire leader of Tamaran." She smiled brightly at her introduction and declaration because it was true that she lead her people, but was there at the moment for her friend Raven and took leading as helping people, mostly.

The declaration came as a surprise to the hokage and to the shinobi present to the introduction; team seven's entire group and jounin. Raven looked at Starfire and spoke cautiously, "I did not know you became their leader, shouldn't you be there?" The question broght out some agreeing nods from the shinobi, but Starfire shook her head loosely, "We lost you, Friend Raven, many years and I do have a duty to my friends. My people are in good hands with my K'norfka." She ended with a giggle before easily lifting off into the air and towards Raven twirling raven gently, with a tug.

The most of the discussion on the mission went smoothly, but at the end the hokage looked to Raven with a weary, tired expression present "I imagine you downplayed your skill for a reason? What can you do, or willing to tell us you can do?" He eyed the green adult, beastboy and Starfire, hinting to wanting to know the same from them.

The results were mixed, it gave Hiruzen Sarutobi a small shock that the three young adults who came from nowhere had inhuman abilities, but also respecting them for having a very strong sense of helping those who need it. He knew teaching them shinobi arts would be a difficult, if not impossible act when they only know that morally it is seen as bad, even Raven had a bad time seeing Naruto prepare for it.

They left the hokage tower nearing dusk in the sky, and Star voiced a question thats been on her mind, "where is friend Cyborg?" Was the question to where Naruto grinned widely, before grabbing the green adult who perked up most from the thought of seeing Cyborg and started taking him around the village to mix a tour in finding their mechanical buddy.

"I am going to get Beastboy if he starts his pranks." Raven mutters and leaves after home, Starfire flying beside her and not minding anything for the delight of seeing her friends again.

* * *

I would see pacifist Might gai possible (impossibly strong/fast, but strong in emotions too)


	17. High and Low Places

Disclaimer Naruto and Teen Titans

* * *

Starfire was really happy to find her two friends Raven and Cyborg, to where she did not really keep in mind the new-ness of her abilities even to these fighters. The idea of people fighting others still bothered her, but they did not bother her physically, but mainly eyed her warily due to her impressive strength and ability to fly.

She flew about the village, searching for the blonde bundle of joy that Raven and Cyborg took in, a long while back. She giggled with some unsuppressed joy and continued forward around the village until she came upon the training grounds where Raven was meditating, like the usual most, and the young shinobi training with their sensei.

Kakashi stopped when he heard the swishing of air, to look up and see the foreign leader about in the air with the ease that came from any adult jumping through the trees. ' _she seems quite used to flying, how old was she when she first was taught_?' The question came, but he turned to raven then to his students; most were in awe of the flying woman, but in varying degrees.

Uchiha Sasuke was reserved in showing he was watching, while Naruto and Sakura openly gasped at the woman's amazing ability.

When the woman noticed her small audience, she smiled and flew down to where she was standing firmly on her own two feet, instead of gliding seemingly weightless in the air.

"Yes, friends?" She asks with a bright, and cheerful tone, her bright emerald eyes focused on them. Raven knew the questions some of them had because of her telepathy, but did not see it necessary to say it when Star was just as capable.

"How are you able to fly? When did you start to be able to? Can you teach us to fly?" Some of the questions asked by the students and clarified by Kakashi, who gave a slight smile.

Star stared, but was still showing a glow of happiness, "My people have the ability of flight through our emotions. Even as a baby we could fly just by feeling joy. Teaching an ability... has never been possible..." The last part made Starfire lose some of her joy, remembering when Robin wanted to learn it to get around the city swiftly, but ended up breaking many bones in his body to where learning became no longer the goal for him.

Raven came to her friend and pressed a hand to her friend's shoulder, Star smiled lightly, "friend raven, I am better. Robin is fine. Is there something everyone likes?" She asked, earnest in her desire to treat others to something nice, but also forget what troubled her for it was something that was forgiven and fixed a long time ago.

"Tomatoes." Was Sasukes blunt, to the point answer of his favorite snack, "Ramen!" Was Naruto's excitable answer of what he enjoys to a large degree, but Sakura repeated after Sasuke that it was what he enjoyed. Star did not really mind getting more tomatoes and did not notice how Sakura was acting, it was similar to how she acted with Robin when they were rather close to each other.

Star moved swiftly about, pulling the gaming around the leaf village with her and to different vendor stalls. Some held the requested items, like tomatoes or the icha icha book kakashi is rather fond of reading, but it was difficult to see Star, a naive ruler look at the books with unbridled wonder on what enthralled the teacher.

Raven gave a sigh, and watched the slight awe in her group change to endearment to their friendly new companion with them. Star could be considered a Naruto, but they tolerate her more for her status instead of Naruto for a similar reason.

The day soon ended with a few tomato plants in both Sasuke and Sakura's abode, they were content at the gifts to a certain degree, for one did not show emotions very much and the other wanted to emulate the person of their affections.

'Kakashi, don't send Starfire on your icha icha runs anymore.' Raven sternly thought towards the man, making him pause for barely a moment to look at her, than continue walking with the same pace as before, 'She offered, so I asked for the book. Plain and simple.' He thought, smiling beneath his mask at how this strange orange woman and the telepathic woman's bond could be considered sisterly, despite their immense difference in visual appearance and emotional reactions.

He felt through the telepathy that Raven done, some tension build and it made the silver-haired man feel a bit nervous about what she may do as a revolt. She still acted on defending those who needed help, but sometimes even pulling the forces of nature to accomplish her desires of helping others. Those mighty feats though, took quite a bit more out of Raven for she needed to find a source or a way to create it and use it, but even simply doing the first step was taxing on her mental state.

* * *

Anger, a part of Raven, paced within the mindscape of the real Raven. Rubbing at their scalp as if to massage an ache that persists through the best medicine thought of. "Would you stop it! We are not getting any better mentally when we use it all the time!" Anger shouted, but it was quiet for the answer that came, 'There is just so many people needing water during the droughts that creating something is only way.' The real Raven's voice thundered through the internal scape for a few moments.

'Pff... just know your damn limits or I will do it myself!' Threatened anger, before they left the mental view for elsewhere.

* * *

Raven sighed again, knowing her emotions were right. Anger got testy when mental energy was strained, but timid is never round even when normal to make feeling mentally drained that emotion either gone because of how anger is, or full blown always around and sometimes taking over in very extreme cases which makes it worse for that emotion in the end.

* * *

I wanted to put Star further in and get Raven's Emotions involved... (raven seems capable of near everything, but not master).


	18. The New in Old

Disclaimer Naruto and Teen Titans

* * *

Days passed in a dreary feeling of similar routines coming into place, Kakashi training his Benin early on while Cyborg and Raven did their jobs. Raven left later in the day to watch the training being done by the young genin, but there was also Starfire who was inhumanly strong and friendly to everyone.

Starfire was given a position as the ambassador of her clan, or citizen's of another world in knowing she is now a royal member in that society and decided to treat her as such, where the Hyuugas whom were deeply disciplined in respecting the status of fellow Shihoin, and more so those within their rank and seen as royal. Seeing Starfire flit about smiling and welcoming any Shinobi or citizen willingly made them cringe at the lack of status held in acknowledgement.

Beast boy was treated like an odd child, but was the same age as Kakashi and the other Shinobi, so treated fairly well, although it seemed Beast Boy was normally ignored in favor for people with a more usual appearance.

Raven started to read more often as she walked with Naruto and any friends he made, after meeting any number of them a few times. She felt more at ease reading or meditating, but also did not want the blonde joy to start pranking for attention, where that may be unwanted.

Slowly following Naruto with Sakura, and some yoing kids from the Academy around different village paths that seem to be so similar, it could be a dead end. A book wide open hiding her face as she reads the book, hearing Naruto speak of everything and the echo of footsteps.

The scraping of footsteps that signalled the end of a abrupt walk, had Raven lower the book she was reading slightly to see two people that looked older and different, a woman with blonde hair pinned up in a four-way ponytail and held a huge object on her back.

While the individual next to her wore an all black sort of suit with purple paint markings on their face, and also something on their back as well.

Looking around slowly with her purple eyes, Raven realises that one of the Academy kids is being held up by the black clothed... teen? Before them, and it was making Naruto upset in how he could save his friend.

Raven sighed, and with a decisive sigh snapped the book shut with a loud snap of the covers coming shut, before approaching the front. "Release the child." She spoke with a monotone voice, purple eyes looking at him with a bored gaze.

The boy only sneered and squeezed his grip which caused the child to squirm more with discomfort, but Raven looked just as bored and almost like she expected the retaliation. Directing to the black covered boy, her Telepathy, 'You should release the child. A visitor or not, this is not allowed.' The voice monotone just as it was externally, but it echoed as it was internally spoken through.

The black wearing child jumping releasing his hold on the Academy kid, Konohamaru, whom was swiftly rescued by Naruto as soon as he was released. "What the hell?" The person looked around, still startled by what happened and scared the blonde female by their sudden question.

"How did you do that?" The boy asks, pointing at Raven furiously. She could only smile slightly from the reaction and how Beast boy would find that hilarious, but also at her conversation with the third Hokage.

~ Inside the Hokage office after meeting others of Teen Titans, the Third Hokage was wondering how to place Raven herself and her friend's as a part of the village, or what type of abilities would be allowed to the public, in her eye. Because there is the Sharingan and Byakugan which are kekkei genkais and people have a general idea of what those ocular abilities do, even enemy villages have some idea of what they can do. So it may not be good to have it be every single ability, but perhaps an ability or two that are often used to put a name to what it is and leave rest to her explaining what they are.

Raven had sat down before him, waiting to consider the topic that could be at hand. But once she found out the topic, she knew the few that seemed often used by her, "Telepathy is where I create a mental connection to read minds or speak through that connection to whomever I am currently speaking with. Levitation is when I float off the ground, or can fly myself." 'Those are the least suspecting type of abilities, but a bit versatile to where people won't expect them to be for direct fighting. ~

Raven stood before the dark boy, "I just pushed my suggestion a bit." Her smile slightly more present, but then pulled her book open once more and simply walked by the two teens, before leaving though heard them introduced as, Kankuro and Tamari, siblings of the sand. She could feel what seemed like many eyes upon her, but she could only assume it was the sand duo and the citizens of leaf she knows through Naruto.

Later that evening, Raven spoke evenly about the event that happened with Naruto and his young friends and the newcomers in the village. Cyborg was smiling, like usual, but not as big and gave a hurrumph and nodded to himself, "I heard from the weapons shop something similar." Cyborg spoke of the happenings calmly, but then, "I suspect there could be new clients if that's the case." He ends with a large grin.

Raven could not help thinking about the two new teens, from her own knowledge, they were not from the leaf and she would have recognized them for being bullies to Naruto or anyone close to him. 'There is more to this place...'

* * *

I want to keep the general plot, but focused on the titans in Naruto world


	19. Pass or Fail?

Disclaimer Naruto and Teen Titans

* * *

The team of titans that lacked their leader, Robin, the boy wonder found the village hidden in the leaves becoming gradually more populated, until Raven heard from Kakashi about Chuunin exams coming up. They were profound, by how each Genin had a reaction upon it, Sakura and Naruto being a little more clueless on what the exams are meant for, while the prodigy Sasuke remained as quiet as ever.

Raven easily followed Kakashi, almost like a ghost while Starfire floated about and gave sound to her arrival that was exuberant in her joy, or any emotion she felt upon the surface. If she felt sad or anger, it truly showed and made almost anyone who knew the foreign ruler at all, rather cautious and try to assist her in finding her emotional balance of happiness once more.

Raven knew that Naruto was one boy who could help anyone feel happy, but sometimes that joy can be for a few moments if they were just like herself, normally seldom in emotions anyhow.

Following Kakashi to the Third Hokage's office where Iruka Umino was standing nearby, looking more like a nervous parent than a teacher of this former pair of students. He was shaking slightly and looked a bit slighted when he saw Kakashi, relaxed as usual, but focused on the hokage and spoke earnestly about how he felt of the situation.

Raven felt like she could feel the strength of his bond for each student that is being put through the Chuunin exams, from Kurenai Yuuhi's students to finally the group of genin she personally knows, like Naruto Uzumaki who is probably most strongly bonded to this teacher then most others. Raven felt a similar bond growing between Naruto and Cyborg, but their bond would never be as strong either their bonds are different or the circumstances that made them were what made them strong or weak.

Cyborg and Beast boy even have a bond, a one invisible to the naked eye, but strong as steel if could compare to something from Earth where they could be angry at each other, but also miss each moment they force each other apart.

Raven watched with a blank expression on her face, watching the scene unfold rather easily and quickly, seeing the hokage sink his head down and rub his brow slightly, but then give a weak sigh before raising his hand to signal silence and get their attention, "Please calm down everyone..." The group froze and looked to their village leader waiting for him to speak more.

Raven was content in being the blonde Joy's guardian, as that was the title she signed up for when they unintentionally took to caring for the boy at such a young age, that perhaps Cyborg acts like an older brother figure due to their common interests to pranks and joy in being loud and rambunctious all around.

After spending time with a worried teacher that devised small tests to do for each student, and explaining them to the jounin senseis watching the genin being tested by their former teacher into the Shihoin life style. Raven knew enough not to worry and warned Cyborg and Starfire, leaving Beast boy alone because he normally slept through important information or did not pay attention to warnings.

Beast boy was not really sure what to do most of the day, but usually walked around the village to learn his way around. He transformed into a cat for naps on occasion or a dog, but mostly slept at home as himself. Then there were moments he spent as an animal, like cat, dog, bird or bug to explore other places in an inconspicuous way.

Although as an insect, the Aburames gave him a weird attraction to the clan, almost being pulled to the people by force because of invisible strings, yet there were none once he changed back to his human form or into a different creature. The feeling of being controlled by someone made him think about what Brother Blood was like to the other Titans and even Cyborg, but he was also not sure if they were the exact same in how it happened.

"Dude..." he mutters rubbing a gloved hand through his grassy green hair, but he kept forward thinking about his experience due to the bug user Shinobi clan that resided in the Leaf village.

The clan was odd beyond belief for the green adult, but they were also extremely quiet to a creepy degree. It also made encounters with them more puzzling due to how odd they were, and what they wielded.

Beast boy turned into a dog and shook his fur out from the shivers he felt coming to him because of all the thoughts on the bug user shinobi, but he also felt a pull as a cat that seemed more like a pleasant sensation, like a call from a far away home that a cat wants to return to from a long journey.

'Is this how Starfire feels for her home?' He could only ask himself that thought for a moment when feeling a sense of home in cat form towards the location, it is not too far from the Leaf village. There were few to no one who knew what Beast boy asked about, but he kept asking "Anywhere a cat would feel at home?" The question and variations of it to anyone who would answer him, but there were few who would.

Kakashi Hatake did not show any desire to speak of the location, if he knew of it or not, but Sasuke just looked at the green man with a blank look and kept quiet as well. There was little in the way of conversation that came from those two, a man who learned to annoy all by their silence and the other was mainly described by cyborg as 'too cool' for anyone, or anything to be worth their attention. Although Raven would describe him as more arrogant along with Kakashi's actions, as well.

* * *

I wanted to give each teen a point of view, or some a view.


	20. The Quiet

Naruto and Teen Titans

* * *

The young genin team left for the academy where the first test was being held, but before that. Raven could not help standing in a room filled with Chuunin of the leaf after a small conversation with the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Raven could remember the words he spoke to her clearly, just like her own omen, destined to come true soon...

 _"Raven-san? Please stay, we have some things to discuss." The man, homage, spoke so generally that it could of been like her young days with the monks of Azarath, but they seen her as a child and knew to send her on her way once mature enough._

 _She stood steady as a woman with wild long black hair, Kurenai Yuhi, the bowl-cut style and green suite man Might Gai, Kakashi Hataka with his relaxed slouch stiffened up, but still present._

 _"This won't take long, and it is not too serious, but something to speak alone about." Hokage Sarutobi hinted at slightly, but did not say more until everyone beside her were out._

 _"You been in the village as Uzumaki Naruto's guardian with Cyborg, but have you considered signing up as part of the Shinobi ranks?" Hiruzen enquired, but continued, "The reason is, I would mainly use you as a Chuunin temporarily to help the others setting up the exams at this time." He seemed to eye her intensely, but waited for the girl to speak at her own time._

 _"Yes... I heard, but why have me in your ranks at all?" She could not help voicing her wonder on his decision for the matter when not long ago he seemed content to leaving her team out of the Shinobi ranks most certainly._

 _"My dear, this is to keep things of the Chuunin exams running smoothly, and ease you into knowing the genin your attached to growing up as well." He gave a soft smile, almost the type the monks of Azarath tried to give to appear fatherly, maybe what would be described grandfatherly, but it could be similar to Starfire's caregiver's expression when he saw that friendly alien girl._

Raven kept quiet as she followed the Chuunin into room 3A, to see a room full of young Shinobi and the Torture and Interrogation head Ibiki Morino standing at the front, but she did not pay him any mind.

Raven knew her job, spy any cheaters and call them out any way possible.

She stood next to many green vested Chuunin, standing as the only Chuunin not wearing green, although she was only acting as one temporarily to help the Hokage. Standing there seeing all the young genin stand with a almost painful looking stare, almost focused on seeing the blood within the person they watch.

Raven shudders, but kept a blank stare upon her expression even as the lights in the room flickers and sways due to her emotional imbalance. Her violet eyes gazed upon the genin every now and then, as she heard chuckles and small moments of laughter carry in the room, only to disappear before being spotted.

They sat in their spots and Raven saw a few get attacked by the green-bracketed Chuunin, but she felt it was not necessary for her to intervene when they seemed more than able to handle the room. The whole situation went on to a dull humming of pencils scratching at paper to where Raven half wished she could meditate, but the constant noise would disrupt her too much.

Her eyes narrowed in focus, and once she saw someone cheating her inky black magic shot forward and wrapped around their legs like ropey ribbons, then pulled dragging them towards her, Raven's violet eyes always following the captive, "You got caught..." she smiled slightly, but to the others it gave them an unnerved feeling almost like she was someone too dangerous to trust.

Then the person was released and she looked back up, face as blank as a canvas for all to see, or believe is her feelings. "What the hell? Is she a Nara?" Some voices seemed to whisper, just loud enough to be known as a question or treated as very poor cheating.

Raven did not spot as many cheaters, but those she did were dragged from their feet and brought up close to know she had found them out. The expressions of surprised fear that came upon their faces made Raven's Anger side gleeful, but left the shy one more morose. The class started to shrink more and more as cheaters were caught and taken out, leaving only a couple teams remaining when Ibiki finally called to attention the final question no one could find on paper.

The question was startling to hear for Raven as well as possibly any genin, 'Quit or die, as a possible mission scenario? Would I be able to live with these types of decisions? There is no killing our enemies, but here is definitely different.' Her thoughts went away as the blonde with four pony tails spoke up with irritation over the tenth question.

Raven could see it was a question with no true way out, going through with it could end you and not doing so may end their reliability as a Shinobi to whichever village they hail from.

Ibiki explained his reasoning and revealed the evidence of his reasoning with no holding back, only a glimmer in the eye, almost seeming to be happy about telling them or seeing another batch of genin move forward, raven would never be able to tell.

The end was soon and the Chuunin started guiding her with the others out of the room, she could hear small bits and pieces 'training 44', 'what time?' 'Should she come?' Among other words cut off, but Raven felt the hokage may warn her to go if the Chuunin she was allied to help don't for There was always someone to trust, when there were mostly enemies.

* * *

I am trying out different methods, like having italics be the past this chapter, but may change. Hope it good.


	21. The Actions to Take

Naruto and Teen Titans

Raven could not follow team seven as she had hoped on occasions when their doing the second exam, but she was allowed to go with Kakashi Hatake to see the semi-final battles that were to occur.

The building was rather easy to find due to so many strong life sources heading towards in from different points. Then up close it looked like an old temple, many tiered landings that were roomed and covered to prevent the weather from beating it into the ground too firmly.

"Raven-san, team seven..." Iruka's voice broke off due to her violet eyes focusing on the trio of pre-teens coming in fast, specifically a blonde head hurrying to her and Cyborg whom had a grin that could match Naruto's infamous grin.

"Dude, you must have shown them all." Cyborg partially shouted with excitement, but quieted down once he saw the beginning dark anger of his teen titan teammate.

Raven was hunched with dark magic coming over her in waves, but they dissipated once Cyborg calmed down. The genin gathered before the third Hokage and many other jounin...

And Starfire.

Raven felt surprise bubble inside her at seeing the fiery haired woman standing with the third, maybe a few feet away at best, her grinning almost as bright as Naruto's normal watt smile... which is quite bright.

Starfire was standing respectfully beside the hokage acting as she did when princess and leader in her home world, but she also looked quite serious which was different from when she was on Earth as a Teen titan, but it could be due to her leadership role.

Raven slowly relaxed and focused on the speech that was being said about why they created the Chuunin exams and how it is creating unity for the many different ninja villages that come together to show off their abilities to anyone who wants to see them.

The speaker soon changed to a pale man with a similar outfit to many of the leaf Shinobi, but every now and then the man would let out a soft cough and speak more. The action seemed almost practiced, but he introduced himself as Hayate Gekko, a higher ranking Shinobi proctoring the matches to make sure everything ran smoothly, or could be stopped swiftly.

Cyborg kept a serious expression present and a wide stance, almost like he was facing an opponent, but it was to seem bigger and more intimidating than usual. Raven stood nearby, small in stature, almost able to hide in the shadows of anywhere due to her appearance.

'Maybe I do seem like those Naras...' She thought to herself for a few moments, but relinquished it for the matches and to see each face of the many genin, some revealing face and others hiding theirs like herself.

Seeing a few of them were drawn out, but then there were a few that made her muscles tense ready to take action, like when Sasuke Uchiha was faltering with his own attack. Raven was watching as markings seemed to slowly cover the dark uchiha's skin, almost like a coat, her fingers going against her own skin feeling like there is something, but not sure what.

Cyborg was 'Boo yah'ing and shouting gleefully to the genin fighting rooting for both sides at times, but when it was anyone from team seven then he was focused on them winning all the way. Cyborgs arms swinging a bit, his arms humming as they mechanically worked through their motions with ease.

Raven did not react much to the battles, but her eyes widened minutely when Starfire tried to interfere or communicate with the opposing two before everyone, luckily before the match actually began, but still it made her concerned.

"Is your friend that naive?" Raven heard Kakashi ask, his voice hinting at more concern than amusement due to the rank the alien woman held, but he probably would find it amusing if it were any other low ranking shinobi within or outside their mitts.

Raven heaved a sigh, but did not need to say a word for Cyborg spoke up before she did, "Starfire was a princess when we met her and asked many things about our home, but also shares different customs important to her people." He mentioned with warmth, remembering her holidays she had the Team celebrate with her.

He grinned wider, "she is what kept the Team together so long and our bond strong." He finished and watched as Starfire hugged the female huge, then floated up to where the hokage stood to watch.

The fight was harsh to watch, especially since Raven felt she could hear every word the other Hyuga said to his cousin with almost little concern that so many foreign Shinobi were around to hear it as well. Raven clenched her fists tight, feeling the emotions from the two Hyuga's start to stir from uncontrolled to a spiralling mess that made her angry side rampage within herself.

' _If I was let out, this would not be happening._ ' Anger spoke, Raven could feel the four red slit eyes that was a sign of her demonic heritage press on her. Cyborg placed a gentle mechanical hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there for her, like the many years they were stuck in Konoha before.

She breathed deeply, looked towards the battle once more and could feel the emotions tell her where they were at immediately. One Hyuga felt desperate, almost like their hope was being taken away out of their grasps, but the other's felt warm with an almost fiery anger, like what they were looking at causes more fire and burning harm than the supposed 'Hello people speak of as a dead end for horrible people.

The last attack was aimed and the splatter of blood that was spat out of one Hyuga's mouth made Raven swiftly disappear in a shadow of inky blackness and reappear in front of the Hyuga, she heard was Neji Hyuga.

She sent her hand forward, as his pearly white eyes widened and he seemed to skid on the concrete trying to slow down.

* * *

I wanted to make Raven's demonic side shown as well as her powers come slowly around too.


	22. Toad Magic

Teen Titans and Naruto

* * *

The preliminaries ended after a couple more matches, but the worst of them was the one of Rock Lee versus Gaara of the Sand. Raven watched feeling enthralled by the speed, 'He seems faster than even speedy or the flash... almost...' for she only ever heard of the latter, but never had a chance to see speedy fighting for a long period of time to say for sure.

Raven knew her own speed, but to see the bowl-cut boy called Rock Lee disappear and fight off the Sand wielder, and near the end there came a taller figure who shared similar features called Might Gai whom stopped the attack from fatally harming the boy.

Cyborg watched the fight clenching the railing like a type of life line, but Raven left soon after seeing the end to visit the hospital full of leaf genin she felt were bright and full of hope to help others, even were kind to Naruto, whom can get on her nerves with all the pranks and loudness.

Some time later, "Raven, could you train me for the upcoming tournament?" Naruto pleaded, looking towards the woman who took him in at a young age. She remained blank in expression, but her monotone voice hinted towards regret "I taught what I could for a shinobi... to meditate and search for their chakra, but my abilities can not be shared." Seeing his expression downcast, she knew her answer was not what he wanted to hear, but still needed to hear regardless.

"Cyborg even said he knew only how to use his abilities... but I can't do what he does!" Naruto pouted, but Raven felt a small smile tug on her lip as she thought, 'There are things you can't learn, but also can...' before gently guiding the boy out of the hospital she ended up meditating in and went to see Rock Lee to see the damage he sustained.

Two weeks passed by quietly, Raven took time off from the library to use her magic to ease simple injuries the young taijutsu trainee Rock Lee seemed to aggravate often, but she has not seen Naruto much since he came to her with the request.

 **Psshh**...! A heavy wind that blew most people down onto their knees or stomach came suddenly. Raven tried to turn her head, but heard something that sounded like a jump and screaming, the last thing she saw was a giant animal flying through the air.

"What is that doing?" Raven muttered, launching herself into the air and started towards the flying creature until she was close enough to see it was a large frog with Naruto on its head, Starfire was on the other side of it looking more in awe and with stars or hearts in her eyes.

Once the toad landed in a clearing, the two titans got an easier time seeing what it was appearance wise; a large toad wearing a type of coat, but also had a smoking pipe sticking out of its gummy, sticky mouth.

"Brat, what you doing on my head?" His eyes focused on seeing the orange being on top of him, but then noticed the two women flying nearby him, "who are you two small females?" The toad spoke in a loud, demanding voice.

Raven gave a slight nod towards the toad, feeling nothing really malicious, spoke "I am Naruto's guardian." She spoke, but Starfire still had hearts in her eyes and flew closer to the giant being and had her arms spread out as she tried to hug it and land facing the large creature.

The creature did not seem sure what to do, but a different voice resolved it. "My, my, my... Naruto... you were holding out on me, having these two lovely ladies watch over you?" The voice was booming and made Naruto groan bothered by it, but not for long a mane of white hair that belonged to a man with an iron headpiece appeared from the brush.

Raven looked at the older Shinobi than to Starfire whom was still being loving towards the large toad, but it was mainly a surprise for the elder Shinobi to see two women flying with ease around the toad.

"I heard from the third, you two are Raven and Starfire. I am the toad sage, Jiraiya!" Flaring his hands out as he finished his introduction, but is met with a blank look from Raven and Starfire asking, "What is that?" Which left Jiraiya sweatdropping over the bland response he got, but he moved on swiftly to explaining to Starfire what he meant and ended with, "I am teaching Naruto to harness all chakra within his body and to summon toads."

Raven gave a minute nod, and spoke softly, " Like the red energy and how to use it?" That response from Raven made Jiraiya look at her seriously, but her bland expression made him not able to keep the seriousness up or it would feel more like a stare off, one he felt would not end well for him.

"...yes... how do you?" Raven did not give answer to his question, but looked to the grinning blonde she and Cyborg watched over and spoke softly, "Just make it so he survives..." than she disappears in a dark shadow engulfing her, where she ends up at her apartment with Cyborg and Naruto.

'I can understand Iruka feeling defensive of his students, when Naruto is someone I am close to...' Raven thought with some worried thoughts as she considered what the tournament would be about, but she did not know a lot about it aside from facing an opponent one-on-one and be the victor of the match.

"It is different as someone just watching. Since being a contestant makes surviving each match needed, but knowing someone competing yet not able to be in it is difficult." Raven spoke softly, her monotone voice clear and her emotions hidden away.

* * *

I wanted to give a perspective on realizing the danger of the tournament for Raven.


	23. Eyes Inside

Disclaimer Naruto and Teen Titans belong to others.

* * *

Ccyborg knew his young buddy Beast boy was exploring and keeping busy because his powers of changing forms to any type of animal made him a bit strange, if not confused as a Shinobi for the population sees many ninja do similar actions. The color tone of his skin was probably the biggest thing that kept people from approaching him, but most stared at him oddly.

Cyborg felt he could be there for his best buddy, but part of his friends abilities made the shapeshifter really difficult to find if he wanted to be left alone. Despite Beast boy being green, the guy can change into creatures of significant sizes or skill sets that make being green a natural color not the biggest issue.

Cyborg was working late in the weapons shop helping set all the newly made equipment away and clean the smithery for the next day. For some reason cleaning ash and what seemed like soot from heavy fire melting metal made Cyborg think of his 'baby's the T-car he made with everything he had in and on him, almost like a literal baby to him.

Cleaning the shop was a fast task with help usually and entertaining to hear the stories the Smith had of so many strange people who bought his items, but this day was quiet for he could not get the idea of the Chuunin tournament out of his head, wondering about what it really meant.

 _ **Crash!**_! He heard crashing that sounded rather close, Cyborg set down what he was cleaning near meticulously, before checking out what had happened outside.

Before his eyes, he sees two people across from the building he exited wielding swords in their hands, the weapons clashing and metal clanging against each other, the moonlit sky showing the individuals fighting in full view. One was the individual proctoring the preliminary exams whom had a constant cough coming as he went about, almost looking ill. The other wore a hitai-ate of a differing village and had a type of veil hiding half their face, while constant tan toned clothing as the two danced across the sky clashing swords.

Cyborg watched in mere awe at the match before his eyes, 'it's like watching Robin face off against Slade... Almost...' he thought to himself bitterly at the end, but released that thought as he watched and snuck closer to get a better view of the two fighting shinobi. He was not a fast fighter, Cyborg knew that, but he felt that he was resourceful and strong when he needed to take on a challenge.

Approaching the fight was going to be difficult, to Cyborg, and he felt that the Leaf Shinobi could use an ally. He knew Raven's abilities were amazing for not just attacking, but defending. But he was an attacker, his abilities were more for taking down enemies, instead of defending others. Besides when it was his arena fight where the enemy was only going at him and after rewards. He had the advantage of fighting against the fellow, strength versus strength, but here there is more than brute strength.

He waited for a few moments more, before stepping out and sending a beam of energy from his arm-cannon energy cannon, but that did nothing but startle the attacker. Yet, it seemed to have helped for the fight quickly ended, before his energy diminished to barely being awake. Hayate Gekko was swift in approaching Cyborg and helping him to the shared abode where Raven resided at, but after that, swiftly left for the hokages office.

Naturally, once morning came, Cyborg took a while longer to charge up enough to reawaken and revise to Raven the events of the previous night to her, due to falling into a shutdown just after the end.

"It seems, the visiting villages has a retaliating plan coming..." raven mutters to her self, but Cyborg could not help feeling a bit disheartened in not being as able to take on an enemy as he was able in JumpCity.

"They have different strategies and tactics than what we are used to..." Cyborg mentions, his voice a natural boom in the small apartment building. Raven glanced towards Cyborg briefly, but returned her thoughts back to how in Jumpcity assault head-on worked well for him, but in this realm or time, he could not use his usual techniques of frontal attacks.

Raven could feel the remorse of being incapable of helping new comrades, even if Cy is quite a formidable foe in otherways, the feeling does linger under the layers of other emotions for the events that had occurred. Cyborg soon left and plugged himself in to charge for the next day, while Raven took to reading the Fuuinjutsu arts that the Uzumaki clan were known for.

The art to design different seals that varied from simple bombs and containment symboled seals to activate, all the way to complex patterns that could kill or even disarm an individual to being incapable of any defense at all it seemed. The Uzumaki clan's fuuinjutsu arts are very versatile in what it can do, but what it does made her mind ache slightly from the mental possibilities.

"Naruto could work on his knowledge in fuuinjutsu to allow him more possibilities..." her soft mumbles held a firmness that brimmed with determination on what the next lesson for Naruto could be. The only thing she could do after that was get some rest before the next day started, and to prepare to find her ward.

* * *

Anger paced back and forth in the mindscape of Raven, muttering about how the village here was endangered a majority of the time and should be keeping their chuunin exams internally manned for shinobi in the village, not foreign village shinobi when things like what Cyborg saw happens.

Shy Raven watched with her fingers playing with the rim of her hooded cloak cautiously, to remain hidden.

* * *

The story needed to not focus just on Raven's view, (although she feels easier to do).


	24. Chapter 24 Part 1 - Life is a Battle

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Sorry about not writing this for a while, been busy physically and ideas come and go. Matches are an option, Raven with who (I have my own ideas too), and Cyborg with someone.

* * *

The month passed by rather quickly, leaving Raven to healing Naruto or Rock Lee when one or the other is resting in the hospital of Konoha, most often then not, pushing themselves past their limits.

Cyborg and his workmate, whom is his boss, closed shop for the day of the tournament for they both had people or teammates of people they care about in the tournament. Cyborg knew that Sasuke and Naruto were in the tournament from how excited the blonde boy gets and talks about the coming event, although his excitement dims minorly due to Sakura not being a part of it.

The weapons owner accompanying to meet with his own family to watch the tournament together.

Raven worked at her library for a few more minutes, even though it was closed because of the event. Her main tasks being to organize what was there, but afterwards she left with a few books to read during the tournament's slow periods of time.

There were citizens and shinobi alike in the stadium, most sitting in the area, while the few hosting or participating in the tournament stood in the middle of the arena itself. The blonde ball of sunshine, a noticeable presence among the many other people wearing dark or bland colors that were to hide them.

The only one who seemed to be missing from the ensemble of shinobi present was the main event, Sasuke Uchiha, but no one knew where he was to find him or take action on his whereabouts.

Raven did not really bother with looking for sasuke, for her main concern was Naruto and finding her way home, or at least a way to go home if she were to want to leave. Raven only knew small things, like there are some rogue shinobi from the leaf village that could cause some trouble or be targeting individuals in the leaf, but she did not know much outside those details and did not want to draw too many eyes to her, or her friends.

Cyborg sat in the bleachers with his boss and their daughter, Tenten, who sat close to the front watching the many contestants standing ready to compete for their right as a chuunin. Cyborg sat in his chair, his arm resting against his knee so he could work at his arm communicator, seeing how connections worked and tinkering for a little bit while waiting until the actual tournament starts.

Raven stood close to the front to watch the matches that happened, Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga, was the first match to happen. Cyborg sat with his robotic red eye focused so he could have a red tinged memory of the whole battle, may be muted or not due to distance from the duelers.

The two 'teen' titans shared a look with eachother, as they noticed the many shinobi present - both ally and foreign - almost like its a gathering of forces before the attack starts.

The quiet, it was ultimately quiet all around, save for the excited blonde boy Naruto, who seemed to bounce on his heels in the arena ready to start his match. There were so many who were serious about their possible promotion, but it was also a tournament for anyone competing currently, so so0me may forget they still can become a chuunin with one fight or many under their belts.

Raven watched Naruto fight Neji with minor glances towards the fight, to keep up with the action of what is going on, although Cyborg and Tenten are cheering for their respective friend; naruto one, or Neji the other. Tenten giving a climical approach explanation on how Neji is superior and most likely to win the fight over Naruto. Raven could only remember the up hill battle that seemed to be Cyborg's challenge so long ago, against someone he met on his and beastboy's videogame.

Cyborg had his arms crossed, gripping his forearms in his hands as he watched the match, and listened to the explanation. Remembering his match against another type of robot in trying to save his friends, how his allies were what made him strong in the end, but also how this battle felt like a mirror. Naruto relied on his allies to bring him strength, but the Hyuuga kept his distance and only was as strong as he could be alone.

The battle seemed to take a long time, but it ended with a surprise for everyone, Naruto beating the prodigious Hyuga shinobi until he was incapable of moving. Due to lack of chakra to use, or very tired limbs.

There were some things said between the two, some heard in the stands for how quiet it was, but also not for how windy it gets on occasion.

The next battles were not as intense, but had character to show each shinobi and Kunoichi's style and personality on how they handle in a fight or actually take on an opponent.

Starfire was sitting nearby Hiruzen Sarutobi, her smile contagious and childish, that the Hokage held her hand and treated her like his adopted granddaughter, when her age and home location is not there. Her bright red lockes still a slight surprise to some of the other kage present to watch the tournament, but none of them tried to show their fears of someone so similar to an uzumaki.

The tournament was intense for each match, but there were some matches that seemed to drag on to where some people were sleeping in their seats, until the cheering of a winner occurred.

It seemed like it would continue as such, when it appeared everything would follow some semblance of routine, than a bolt of bright lightning struck the ground, a ziggy pattern from the sky down, only to disappear leaving behind Kakashi and Sasuke standing in the open, like they planned the whole entrance.

"The next match is Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku Gaara." The proctor calls out.

* * *

I wanted to end it somewhere... still figuring it out.


End file.
